My Dad Gave Me an Alien
by Boolia
Summary: Happens four years before the show when Stan gives Roger to Steve for his tenth birthday. Steve hides Roger from his parents and sister up in his tree house to avoid having the CIA dissect him. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

My Dad Gave me an Alien

Chapter 1

Stan's POV. Note: Some dialogue and scene from _Roger Codger_.

I sat in the conference room with my fellow agents. My boss has called all of us in here for a meeting on an assignment. He was going to tell us who will go, and who will stay. I hope I get to go. I like my job, so I like to go on missions, whatever they are.

I just hope that if I go on this mission, it's not out of state. Steve is turning ten tomorrow, and I told him I'll be there no matter what.

I'm too busy lately that I hardly have time for my kids and wife. But, tomorrow I'll be there. I promised him and Francine that I will be there for him on his special day and a promise is a promise.

Avery Bullock then came in. We all stood up for him.

" _Agents_ ," He began. "Sit down." We sat down and he went to the front of the room. "Now, onto your mission." He turned to all of us. "One of your will go to Nevada." Eric raised his hand like we were all schoolchildren and Bullock was our teacher. Bullock called on him. _"Yes, Eric_?"

"What's in Nevada?" He wanted to know.

"Area 51." Bullock answered. We were all confused.

" _Area 51?"_ Dick questioned.

" _Oh, no_." My friend, Craig said. He raised his hand and Bullock called on him. "But we tried years to catch this alien and so far there's no such luck."

"And we'll keep on trying to we capture him." He looked at all of us. Now the people who will accompany me on this mission are Duper, Craig, Frank, Jim, Larry, and…" I wanted to go, but if I did, I might have to miss out on the party, and I didn't want to do that.

 _Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me_. I preyed to myself.

"Stan." Bullock finished. I cursed to myself. I raised my hand and my boss called on me.

" _Sir,"_ I told him. "Sorry, but I can't."

"Why ever not, Mr. Smith?" He asked.

"My son. It's his tenth birthday tomorrow. I promised him and Francine that I'll be there. I don't have time to go on a wild goose chase."

" _Wild goose chase_?"

"We will succeed this time, Smith. I can feel it in my bones. Smith, you have to go. I selected you. I'm sure your family and son will understand.

" _But, sir,_ you don't understand. He's turning ten. You only turn ten once. He's not getting any younger."

"I'm not getting any younger either, Smith."

" _But, Sir."_

"Stan, if we get the job done fast, uh, what time is the party at?"

"3:00 tomorrow."

"Okay, if we all catch the alien right away, you should get home way before the party starts." I sighed. I sighed.

"I hope you're right, sir."

I didn't tell my family about me going to Nevada and possibly missing Steve's birthday party, not even Francine. I wanted to tell them during dinner, but didn't have the nerve. I didn't tell them after dinner too.

It wasn't until we got ready for bed, when Francine spoke.

" _Stan?_ Are you alright? You hardly spoke."

"I'm fine." I lied. She narrowed her eyes at me.

 _"Stan_ ; I know you better then that." I sighed. I couldn't keep it inside me forever. I had to tell her. I looked at my wife in the eyes.

 _"Francine,"_ I began. I sighed again. " _Gosh_ ; there's no easy way to tell you this."

"Tell me what? You're not leaving me or cheating on me, are you?"

" _What?! Heavens no_!"

"Then what is it?"

"I might have to miss Steve's party." But because I was muttering, she didn't understand.

 _"What_?" I muttered the same thing, "Oh good gosh, Stan; just spit it out!" I sighed again. _Well Stan, here you go_.

"I might have to miss Steve's party." I repeated, only this time not muttering. Francine looked at me.

 _"What?!_ _Stan;_ you can't. You promised me. You promised your son!"

"I know I promised him."

"Then why are you going?"

"Bullock ordered me too."

"Then why not take someone else?"

"He wants me. He said that if the mission goes fast, I should be back in time."

"You better. What is your mission anyways?"

"You're not going to believe it when I tell you."

" _Stan_ , we have a talking fish. I think I can believe the impossible."

"Well, okay. I'm going there with Bullock and some other agents to catch an alien in area 51 that the CIA been trying to catch for years." She looked at me like I was crazy, which she should. I didn't believe it when I told her.

 _"Stan_ , you'll be on a wild goose chase. You're better off not going and attending your son's birthday, which is much more important anyways."

"I know. But Bullock believes this crap. I'll go, and if we don't see this alien, I'll come back in time for Steve's party."

"Okay, but I think you're be wasting your time."

"I do too." I kissed her goodnight; we shut off our lamps, and went to sleep.

The next morning, I wished Steve a happy birthday, and then told him that I had to go. He didn't want me of course, but I told him I had too. I hated disappointing him, especially on his birthday, but, hey, duty calls!

He said that if I didn't have a present for him yet, I should get one before I come for the party. I told him that I would. He then reminded me that he wanted a dog. I cursed myself. I forgot about him wanting a dog. Why do kids want dogs? I mean, I know that they're great to have, but _still_ ; they're a big responsibility and they're expensive. Kids need to know that. I smiled at him and hugged him. I told him that I'd see what I could do.

I bid farewell to my family, and they said the same thing to me. I left the house.

"Here we are," Bullock said when we were in Nevada, in front of Area 51. "Area 51."

" _Sir,"_ I started. "Why are you so set on the alien being here? We can go back right now, and…"

"Smith, we aren't going back without the alien."

" _But sir_ ," Bullock narrowed his eyes at me.

" _Smith_." I sighed in defeat.

" _Fine,_ but we better catch an alien or two, or whatever number of them they are, or I'm going to be pissed of being here for nothing when I can be home getting ready for my son's party." Bullock shrugged.

"I can't guarantee it, Agent Smith, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"It is if we don't find it."

"Well, just prey we get this hated alien. Now, _go agents!_ Let's go get on alien or two, or whatever, if there are any." All of us moaned, but went into the site.

We were there for over an hour, and we found nothing. I sighed, and looked at my watch. If I go back now, I can make it to Steve's party. I was about to go and tell Bullock that this was bull crap, and I was going to my son's party rather he liked it or not, when I heard the alarm. Agents started running all over the place, so did I. The PA then came on.

" _The alien has escaped to level 4_!" The voice boomed. " _I repeat the alien has escaped to level 4!"_ I heard an electric humming coming from somewhere. I got my gun ready to fire if need be, and burst into a lab where thermen music was coming from.

"I'll check this lab where the theremen music is coming from!" I shouted to the employees and pointed my gun. The alien then came out and held his hands in defense.

" _Don't hurt me_!" He pleaded. "I know it sounds cliché, but I mean you no harm."

The alien and I talked to each other. We talked about how I thought he'd be bigger with claws. He talked about how fat I was, and that he did have claws, and swiped his hand like a cat.

" _It's in the lab_!" A man shouted. Grenades flew in, breaking the window. I grabbed the alien's hand and told him to dust it. I began to run when suddenly I hit my head on a low lamp and passed out.

When I came to, I found the alien and myself in a moving laundry truck. I looked at him, not believing it,

"You saved my life." I told him. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You got TiVo?" He asked. I ignored him and looked out.

"We got to get off." I said. I stood up.

" _What_?" He questioned, looking at me like I was crazy. I offered him my hand.

"Take my hand." He looked out as well, and shook his head.

"You must be crazy, human. We can't jump on a moving truck. That's suicide! You know, I think I'm started to regret saving your life." I ignored him again, and grabbed his hand. I looked out and we jumped out. The alien screamed as we landed on the ground.

"Let's get out of the street." We both ran out the street from passing cars. The alien panted heavily.

"We could have been _killed!_ " He told me when he caught his breath.

"But, we weren't." I told him. I grabbed his hand again, and began dragging him. "Now come on; I got to turn you in." He withdrew from me.

" _Whoa; wait_. Now hold on! I just saved your butt back there. You're not going to turn me in after that, are you?"

"I got too. It's my duty." He then snickered.

"You said duty." Irritated by his immatureness, I grabbed him again and dragged him back towards the entrance. "I don't have time for this."

"No, _wait, wait_!" He sighed. "I should have just let you die." I stopped and thought this over. What are you doing, Stan? This alien just saved your life, and you're just going to turn him in? What kind of person are you? I looked determined again. A person who's just doing his civic duty. But, am I doing it, right? Yeah, I am. The assignment was to catch this alien so we can dissect it. I'm doing it right…am I? I looked at him as he was still struggling to pull away from my grasp. I know I probably shouldn't do this, but what the heck! He saved my life. I couldn't let him be dissected on. I let go. He looked at me, puzzled.

"What are you doing?" He wanted to know.

"Letting you go."

" _What?"_

" _Go!"_

"I don't get it, you and your friends came to capture me, now you're letting me go?" I nodded.

"Now, _go_! Get out before I change my mind. If you get capture, you'll be…"

"I know. I'll be dissected. I saw E.T. I know what the sick thing you humans do to aliens like me. "

" _Right;_ now _go_!" I heard footsteps. "Quick; someone's coming!" The alien ran off.

" _Smith_?" My boss spoke to me from behind. I turned to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"To see if that alien ran out here."

" _And?_ Did you find it?" I faked a frown and shook my head.

"Sorry sir, I didn't." He sighed.'

"Okay, Smith, you can go home." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me sir, it sounded like you said that I could go."

"I did, Smith."

"But, _why_?"

"Because when I was young, my father was too busy for me. He promised me that he'll spend time with me, but never did. Not even on my birthdays. I don't want to turn you into my father. Go to him, Smith. He needs you." I beamed.

" _Wow, really? Thank you_ , sir!"

"You're welcome, Smith. I just don't want your son to think you're a bad father by not spending time with him. He's only young for a short time. Plus, I don't think we'll succeed in this mission. I don't know why I ever thought that we could.. Now, go to the helicopter, and once I get all of the other agents, we'll go back home." I saluted him.

" _Roger, sir_!" I went towards the helicopter as he went to gather the other agents. The alien came to me.

"What are you going to do when you get home?" He wanted to know. I probably shouldn't have told him, but I was in a good mood.

"I'm going back home to help celebrate my son's birthday." I told him. "He's turning ten years old today."

" _Wow,_ ten! Double digits!" I nodded. "Can I go with you?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

" _What?_ You want to go home with me?" He nodded. _"Why?"_

"To wish him a happy birthday. Plus, if it's a party, I'm there!"

"But, you can't. You're an alien." I then looked mad at him. "I won't let you!"

" _Human, human, human, come on_! I'll make this a birthday party he'll never forget."

"Don't call me human. I'm Stan." He offered me his hand.

"And I'm Roger." I looked at him in disbelief.

" _Really?"_

"Well, I do have an alien name, but it might be to complicated for your humans, so just call me Roger."

"Okay, Roger, you're still not going to the party."

"Oh, _please, please, please_!"

"No, you're not invited."

"Then, invite me!"

"Nope."

" _Oh, come on_! I'll be good. This party will be out of this…" But that is when Bullock came in with the helicopter. Roger hid in the bushes again. I grabbed on the ladder on the helicopter, and climbed it to the top.

Four hours later, we landed back in CIA HQ.

"Have fun at the part, Smith!" Bullock called to me as I went to the CIA parking lot to get my car. The other agents bid their farewells and I waved to them as I got into my SUV. I put the key in the ignition.

I was about to start the engine, when a familiar voice spoke up.

"So, do you have wine?" I screamed as I saw Roger in the seat next to me as I almost had a heart attack. I shot a look at him.

" _Roger_!" I scolded. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm going to the party and live with you and your family; what does it look like I'm doing?"

"How did you get here?"

"I held onto the skids of the helicopter."

 _"All the way_?" He nodded.

"All the way. My hands was sore from holding on so long, but I said ' _hands_ , keep holding on! Don't you _dare_ let me down or we'll all be goners.' And now, here I am."

"I told you that you're not invited."

"Well, I'm going to show up uninvited." I opened the car door on his side.

"Get out." I told him. "I don't want to see you again."

" _But, but, but…"_

" _Get out!"_ He sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

" _Fine!_ You're no fun." He got out ad I sighed as I shut his door. I locked it, and drove off.

I was going home when I remembered that I don't have a present for him yet. I cursed myself. I turned a corner and headed towards the Virginia Pet Store.

I parked in front of the shelter and got out. I already could already hear barking. I went to the windows and looked at some puppies. I bent down.

 _"Awe_! Look at you all; you're all so cute! I wish I could take you all home, but I'm only hear for one." I saw a roily black dog with a curly tail.

 _"Awe,_ do you want to go home with me so I can give you to my son? Huh, do you?" I don't think the dog could hear me though the glass window, but he barked anyway with excitement. I smiled. "Okay." I stood up and looked at the sign for the dog's cost: $800. I sighed with a frown. "No, too expensive."

I looked at the other dogs' costs in the windows. They were all either $800 or higher. I sighed. I was about to go in to see if a cheaper price was inside, when I heard Roger.

"You're going to get your son a dog?" I screamed as the sudden sound of his voice. I shot a look at him.

"Yes, I am going to get my son a dog, now get out of here!"

"I can be a dog." He began barking like a dog. He even went on all fours and panted. " _Woof, woof, woof! See_?"

"Get out of here!" I went inside.

I went out without a dog. I sighed.

"All too expensive?" Roger asked.

"Yes, now get out of here already. I don't want to say it again."

"So, you have anything else for your son?" I ignored him and went back to the SUV. He gasped. "You _don't,_ do you? _Wow,_ your son is going to be mad. His own father, not having a gift for him on his special day."

"He'll understand."

"Are you sure, Stan? Are you sure he'll understand?"

"Yes." I opened the door and he ran in. He was about to go to the passenger seat again when I grabbed him.

"Then, let me be his present." I was shocked at this.

 _"What? No!"_

 _"Yes, please!"_ He looked at me and gave me the puppy dog look. _"Please_ ; let me stay with you and your family. I have nowhere else to stay, well, I do have …." He stopped himself. I was curious by this.

"Have what?"

" _Nothing_!" He started begging again. " _Please, please, please,_ can I stay with you and your family?" I sighed.

 _"Fine_ , you can stay." He cheered and hugged me.

"Don't hug me." He withdrew from me.

"Sorry." He apologized.

We went into our seats, buckled up, and took off.

Before we went home, we went to Old Navy. Roger looked at me.

"What are we doing here?" He wanted to know.

"You're an alien." I told him.

 _"Yeah, so_? I've been an alien all of my life, what about it?"

"You can't meet my family like that; they're freak out. You need to disguise yourself so that they don't know your species."

"You think they'll tell?"

"Well, I don't know, but you better disguise yourself just to be sure." He shrugged.

 _"Okay_ ; whatever you say." He was about to go out when I spoke again.

"No, no, you just stay here and I'll go. If you come with me, people will know you're an alien and have you taken away."

"Good thinking, Stan." I took one look at him.

" _What_?"

"Nothing. I'm just getting your size, so I know what to get. Okay. Stay low, and don't let anyone see you. I'll be right back." He saluted.

"And I'll be here when you get back."

"You better, or I'll be coming in the store for nothing." I then left.

I got back ten minutes later with a black wig, jeans, white shocks, and tennis shoes.

"Well, it's about time you got back." He said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry; there was a line."

"Of course; it's _always_ a line!" I got back in the SUV, put the bag aside, and drove away from the parking lot, headed towards home.

"Okay Roger," I told him when we parked in front of the garage. "Put these on." I handed him the bag. He grabbed it.

"I know, I know." He said.

" _Ready_!" He said when he was in his disguise.

 _"Perfect_ ; now, you are long-lost Uncle Roger, got it?"

"Question; why did it take ten years for Steve and your family to meet me?"

 _"Uh,_ I'll let you make it up."

 _"Excellent_ ; I'm great at making stuff up."

"That's great, now, let's go." We got out of the SUV.

 _"Hello_?" I called my family when we got into the house. I turned on the lights. "Anybody home? _Francine? Steve? Hayley_? I'm home!"

"Looks like no one is here." Roger observed. "Where are they?"

"They left for paintball." Our German pet fish, Klaus, explained. He was in his bowl on the table in front of the TV watching _King of the Hill_. Roger saw him.

"Thanks." I thanked Klaus.

 _"Uh, Stan_." Roger started. "Your fish is talking."

"Oh yeah. Our pet goldfish can talk. Roger, Klaus. Klaus, Roger."

"Hallo." He greeted. Klaus then looked at me. "Stan, who's this?"

"I'm Steve's Uncle Roger." He told him.

 _"Oh_? I didn't know Steve and Haley had an Uncle Roger."

"Well, you do now." Klaus looked at me again.

"Stan; the party's almost over."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I feel bad about it."

"Well, you better stay here. They should be here any minute. Lucky for you; you didn't miss cake."

 _"Yay_!" Roger cheered. " _Cake;_ the best part! I'll find it!" And with that, he ran into the kitchen. Klaus looked at me.

 _"Wow_ , Stan! I've been here since the late eighties, and now it's the 21st century, und I never heard of a Uncle Roger."

"I didn't either." I admitted. "He just showed up, wanting to attend Steve's party."

"Well, Steve will be so surprised. Francine and Hayley will too. Is he your long-lost brother?"

"Yeah, he is."

 _"OOOOhhhh_!" He fumbled his fins together. "This party just got more interesting!"

Francine, Steve, and Hayley came in then. So did Steve's friends: Barry, Snot, and Toshi. Steve grinned.

 _"DAD_!" He run to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here, son." I told him. "You're double digits today. I wouldn't miss it for the world. How was paintball?"

" _Great,_ Dad! I killed my friends a lot of times."

"We got him only a couple times." Barry put in. "But your son was a cold- blooded monster out there!" I smiled and ruffled my son's hair.

"That's my son!" I said. Francine cleared her throat.

 _"Okay_ ," She began. "Cake time."

 _"YAY!"_ Barry cheered. " _CAKE TIME_! I _love_ cake time."

"Who doesn't?" Snot asked and the boys all ran into the kitchen. I kissed Francine, Klaus jumped into his cup from his bowl.

"I get cake, too." He said.

"Yes, Klaus." Francine responded as he scooted towards the kitchen. Francine went to pick him up. We all went to the kitchen. Hayley did too.

" _Son,_ " I started. "I have a surprise for you waiting in the kitchen."

 _"Oh, boy_!" He said. "I can't wait! It is my puppy?"

"I wish." I told myself.

When we entered the kitchen, we were shocked; Roger had found the cake and he was eating it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Earlier

Steve's POV

"See you tomorrow at your party, Steve!" Snot shouted at me from the bus as I ran from the bus stop.

" _See you, guys_!" I shouted back as I heard the bus take off.

I ran into my house and kissed Mom on the cheek as she was on the laptop on the table. Klaus, our pet fish, was there too.

"Hallo, Steve." Klaus greeted me.

"Hello, Klaus." I greeted back.

"How was school?"

"School was good." I looked at Mom.

"Dad's at work, Mom?" I asked her. Mom nodded without looking up.

"Yep." I sighed. I knew it, Dad was _always_ working!

"I'm going to do my homework."

"Sounds good." And with that, I left to do my homework.

Dad wasn't home until after diner.

"Sorry I missed dinner." Was the first thing Dad said when he entered the house. He kissed Mom. I was playing _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ on the Nintendo 64.

"That's okay." She assured him. "I saved some pasta for you on the kitchen table. You might need to heat it up first."

"Okay, thanks." Next, he went to kiss me.

"Are you ready for your birthday tomorrow, son?"

" _Yeah, Dad_." I replied. "You're going to be there for the whole party?" But, Dad didn't answer me. Instead, he just went to kiss Hayley. He then went into the kitchen. I just continued on playing.

" _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag,_ Steve!" Klaus greeted me when I came down the stairs the next morning. I didn't need to ask what he meant. I already knew because he said that to me on my birthday every year.

"Thanks!" I told him.

" _Happy birthday_ , son." Dad said to me.

"Thanks." Dad then frowned.

" _Listen son_ , I'm sorry to have to do this, but I have to go to work." I was disappointed.

"But, Dad, it's my _birthday_."

"I know son, but Bullock wants me to go."

"But, can't you convince him that you want to stay here?"

"I tried. I'm sorry."

"Okay then, _hey,_ if you don't have a present for me yet, maybe you can before you get home. Remember, I want a dog." I then hugged him. He smiled.

"I'll see what I can do."

Dad then bid us all farewell, and left for work.

" _Steve_!" Mom said to me, opening the door, revealing my friends with their gifts and cards on the other side "Your friends are here."

" _Happy birthday, Steve_!" Snot and Barry greeted me at the same time. Toshi said something in Japanese, but I knew he wished me the same thing.

" _So, Steve_ ," Snot began. "Where's your dad?" I frowned. I didn't want to tell them that he wasn't here, but I did. "Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

" _Yeah!_ " Barry agreed. "He wouldn't miss out on his son's birthday!"

"I don't know guys." I told them. Snot and Barry frowned as well.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Mom spoke up. "How about some paintball at Grand Slam?" All of our eyes lit up and we cheered.

" _YES_!" Mom laughed.

" _Alright_." She said. "Just put on your coats and go to the car. I'll be there once I get my keys. Then, we'll be on our way." We cheered again and I went to go get my coat.

" _Have fun_!" Klaus called as my friends and I went out the door.

I tried to have fun, killing my friends with paintballs, but I couldn't. I just kept thinking of my dad, and the broken promise he promised me the day before. Snot must have sensed my sadness, for he spoke to me.

"He'll be here, Steve." I turned to him.

"I hope you're right, Snot." I then fired my gun. Snot dodged. He fired and I dodged. We both laughed as we chased each other, trying to hit the others with our paintballs.

We entered the house and I saw…my dad. I grinned.

" _DAD_!" I shouted and ran to him. He got ready for my hug. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here, son." He told me. "You're double digits today. I wouldn't miss it for the world. How was paintball?"

We chatted for a while until Mom told us that it was time for cake. My friends and I cheered and we ran to the kitchen.

My mouth was agape when I saw the grey creature eating my birthday cake. He noticed us and waved to me, a piece of cake in his hand.

"Oh, you must be Steve and friends. _Happy birthday_ , Steve!" He put the cake down and hopped down to the floor. "Sorry. The cake is delicious by the way. You'll going to _love_ it!" He licked the cake off his fingers. I looked up at my Dad for an exclamation.

" _Hayley, Steve,"_ He began. "Your long-lost Uncle Roger." My 'uncle' came to me and offered me his hand to shake.

"How'd you do?" He asked.

" _Steve_ ," Barry spoke. "You never told us you had a long-lost Uncle Roger."

"That's what makes him 'long-lost'." Snot explained to him.

" _Ohhhhh_!" I looked at Dad again.

"I have an Uncle Roger?" I wanted to know.

 _"Whoa_ ; you just met me, kid, and that's what you want to say?"

"I know your uncle coming out like this out of the blue is shocking to you, son." Dad started. "It's a shock to me to."

"And us." Mom added.

 _"And us_!" My friends all put in, Toshi saying something in Japanese.

 _"Uh, Dad_?" I questioned him. "Where's my dog?" Dad grinned lamely.

"About that," He began. "I didn't." I was disappointed. He noticed this. "I tried, son. I went to the pet store, but they were all expensive. And then I saw your Uncle Roger, and I thought I could surprise you with him instead. I hope you're not too disappointed with me."

"No." I just said. "It's fine, Dad. Let's just have some cake…or what is left of it anyways."

 _"Again,"_ Uncle Roger said to me. "I'm so sorry about that, kiddo. Tell you what? I won't eat any more cake. You, your family, and your friends can have the rest."

 _"Whatever_." I just told him and Mom cut out a piece, put a lit candle on it, and placed it in front of where I sat with a napkin and a plastic fork. They all sang the birthday song to me, and then we all dug in, all except Uncle Roger who just sat in his chair, watching us all eat.

My friends left that night.

"And now Steve," My uncle said to me. "I have something to show you and the rest of your family. He called for them and they all came.

"What is it, Roger?" Mom wanted to know. "What do you want to show us?"

" _This_." Then, unexpectedly, he took off all of his clothes. We all gasped and our eyes widened. " _Ta-da_! I'm an alien!"

 _"Dad_ ," Hayley began. "You gave my brother an alien for his birthday?" Roger nodded.

" _Uh-huh_." He said to her. "He most certainly did." Mom looked at him, hands on hips.

 _"Stan,"_ She started, her voice firm. "Please explain."

" _Well_ ," Dad started. "This is the alien who I met in Nevada. I was going to turn him in, but he saved my life."

"He saved your life?" Roger nodded.

 _"Yup_ ; I'm a hero!"

"Does Bullock know he's staying here?" Mom wanted to know. Stan shook his head.

"No; he doesn't."

 _"Someone call 911_!" Klaus shouted. "This horrible creature needs to be dissected!" Mom agreed with a nod, and went towards the wall phone.

 _"No!_ " I yelled. _"Don't do it!"_ Mom looked at me, as with everybody else. I don't know what came over me, and I knew that it was stupid, but I didn't care. I couldn't let him be taken in and let his insides get taken out. He saved my dad's life; he didn't deserve to die.

 _"Steve_ ," Dad said to me. "I know that this is hard, but he needs to be taken in." Roger turned to him.

 _"What?_!" He asked. "But you said…" Dad looked at him.

"I know what I said, but I thought about it, and you just exposed yourself. They know you're an alien now."

"I thought about it too, and I think that they can keep my secret." He turned to me, Mom, Hayley, and Klaus. " _Right?_ " Gross goo then exploded out of his body went everywhere. My family was all disgusted by this. Roger noticed this and looked at them.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I must warn you that every seven hours, an ooze called xenoplasm shoots out of my body. That won't be a problem with all of you, right?" I imminently hugged him.

 _"Steve_!" Mom scolded, disgusted.

"I can't believe I have my very own alien." I said, not caring that my clothes had ooze on it. "I won't let anyone know that you're an alien, not even my friends. I promise."

 _"See_?" Roger asked the rest of my family. "The boy can keep my secret, will you guys?" Dad grabbed him and took him away from me. " _Hey_!"

"Dad, what are you doing?!"

"Sorry, son," He told me. "But he has to go. I shouldn't have bought him here." I tried to stop him, but Dad was determined.

" _DAD, NO_!" Dad shot a look at me.

" _Son_ ; don't turn this into ET. This alien might be dangerous; he needs to be taken in."

" _No!"_

"Son, I know it's your birthday, but you need to be rational about this, and grow up!" I began to have tears in my eyes as I looked at him angrily.

"I wanted you to be here, but now I don't. Why do you _always_ have to ruin everything?!"

" _Son_." But I ran towards my room, crying. " _Son!_ "

Stan's POV

I sighed, wondering if I did the right thing.

 _"Poor Steve_." Francine said. "We upset him, and on his birthday of all days. I feel like we are the bad guys here. Did we do the right thing?"

"Of _course_ you did the right thing." Klaus told her. "Steve might be upset und hate you guys for doing this now, but he's just a kid. He'll understand when he's older. It's for the best."

"Yeah. Its just that I hate it when my babies are upset."

"Maybe Roger should stay with us." I said. My family looked at me, shocked.

 _"What_!?" They all asked at once. I looked at them all.

"I thought about it, and I think he should stay."

" _Stan,"_ Francine began. "we already have a talking fish; we don't need an alien too."

" _Yeah, Francine_!" Klaus told her. "You _tell_ him, babe!"

"A talking fish is already strange," Hayley put in. "An alien will just make us _stranger."_

" _Relax_ , guys." I told them. "This will only be for tonight. Tomorrow, I'll take him in to be dissected. I promise."

It took a few seconds for Hayley and Francine to think this through, but then, nodded in agreement. Klaus on the other hand, didn't like this.

 _"Nein_ , Stan." He said. "He should be taken away immediately. What if he does something to Steve? Don't you want him to be a man? He needs to learn life's harsh realities now, or he'll never survive in the world."

"Klaus, I _do_ want him to be a man, but he's just a kid. Right now, I want him to be a kid and to have fun. The world can wait."

" _But, but_ …" Roger looked at me wide-eyed.

"I can stay?" He asked. I nodded. He cheered. " _WHOO-HOO_!"

"But just for the night." He ran and kissed my feet. I was disgusted by this.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ I'm going to tell Steve." And with that, he ran upstairs. I sighed. I hope I don't regret this later. Francine and Hayley left the room.

"If you take him in," Klaus started to tell me. "Can you also take me in to get my body back?" I shook my head.

" _Nope!_ " I answered. Klaus sighed in disappointment.

Steve's POV

I cried and cried on my bed in my room. Why are adults always so _stubborn_ and have to ruin on kids' fun? Dad is _always_ telling me to 'grow up'. If he were my age, he'd understand. That's the problem. It always seems to be that when kids grow up into adults, they tend to forget what it was like. Why do they forget? When I grow up, I wouldn't do this to my kids. I would understand completely because I will never forget that I was once a kid like them.

" _There, there, Steve_ ," I heard Roger's voice. "Don't cry; Roger's here." I looked at him. He was on my bed.

" _Roger?_ " I asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Dad?"

"Yeah; but your father had a change a heart." I looked hopeful at him.

" _Really_?!"

"Yeah, but just for tonight. Tomorrow, I got to be taken in and my insides will be removed." I wiped my eyes.

"Then, I won't let them take you!"

"What are you going to do? I hate my home, and I won't be able to make your bike fly."

"I'm going to hide you."

" _Where_? I'm not a wild animal."

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out." I then hatched an idea. "Wait a minute, I know where you can stay!"

" _Really; where_?" I turned to him. "My tree house! Come on; follow me!" I jumped out of bed, and dragged him outside by the arm.

"Are you sure your family won't realize that I'm here?" Roger wanted to know when he finished climbing the ladder to my tree house.

" _Relax!_ " I assured him. "My family rarely comes up here. Only my mom when my friends and I have sleepovers to give us snacks. Hayley used to be up here, but she doesn't anymore. And Klaus never goes up here because, well because he's a fish. Dad only has been up here a few times. But don't worry, hopefully you'll be safe here."

" _Yeah, hopefully_. I hope you know what you're doing, kid."

"I'll go get you some pillows and sleeping bags. We can sleep here tonight. I wanted to have a sleepover up here with my friends tonight, but they were all busy." I began to climb down the ladder.

"I'll go with you." And he too, climbed down the ladder.

"Where are you going, son?" Dad asked me when Roger and I carried sleeping bags to the tree house.

"I'm showing the alien my tree house." I exclaimed. I then looked at Mom. "Is it okay if this alien and I sleep up there, tonight?" Mom nodded.

"You were going to have a sleepover up there with your friends and it's your birthday, so yes, you can." I smiled.

"Thanks." I looked at Roger. "Come on, Roger." Roger and I ran off.

"Be careful with that alien, son!" Dad called after me. "If he starts harming you, you tell us, and I'll send him to the CIA immediately."

" _Roger that_ , Dad."

"Can I come?" Klaus questioned. "It's been forever since I was up at the tree house."

"No." I told him. He frowned.

"It's his birthday." Mom told him. "It's his choice who and who he doesn't want to be up there with him." Klaus sighed.

"I suppose." He then looked at Mom, a twinkle in his eye. "Can I sleep with you?" Mom looked disgusted by this.

" _No_!" Klaus was disappointed.

" _Not_ the dirty kind, but if you want the dirty kind, I'm all for it!"

"The answer's still no!"

"And I'm right here." Dad added. "So, you better not!" Klaus sighed.

"Okay." I didn't really know what that was about, but I didn't care. I continued out of the door. Roger followed.

Once we bought the sleeping bags up, we went back to get some pillows and a cooler with some drinks in it. I then got us some snacks. We then went to bed up in the tree house.

" _SON_!" I heard my dad yell the next morning. I woke up and looked down at him. "Time to say goodbye to the alien!" I went down the ladder, pretending to be disappointed.

" _Aw, really_ , Dad?" Dad nodded.

"Yes, son. It's time. I told him that he can stay with us for one night and that was it." I sighed, pretending to accept it.

"Okay, Dad."

" _Really_?" He asked, shocked at my response.

" _Yeah_ ; you're right Dad, despite me still being a kid, it's time for me to grow up and be a man. This alien has to go." Dad smiled.

" _Wow, son_! I'm proud of you. This is an adult decision you're making here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, you say goodbye while I go get the keys. I'll be right back." I faked a smile.

" _Will do, Dad_!" He left and I leaned towards Roger to whisper to him.

" _Hide_!" I whispered to him. He looked at me.

" _Huh_?" He asked.

"Hide in the bushes. I'll tell Dad you ran away." He nodded.

"Good plan, kid." He then ran into the nearby bushes. I pretended to search for him.

" _Son?_ " Dad asked when he got back with the keys. "What's wrong?" I burst into fake tears, ran, and hugged him.

" _Oh, Dad_ ; it's _horrible_! He escaped!" I cried and cried. My Dad comforted me.

" _There, there_ , it's all right. We'll find him and then dissect him. No need to cry." I then winked at Roger as I saw him in the bushes. He winked back. I then continued my crying act.

" _Okay_ ," I told him after Dad left and he came out of the bushes. "I have to do my math homework." Roger looked surprised.

"You still have homework?" I nodded.

"Mom allowed me to skip it yesterday because of my birthday. I have fractions." I sighed. I didn't want to do it, but Mom will kill me if I didn't. I sighed as I headed towards the house. "Wish me luck."

"Do you want help?"

"No; I'll ask Mom if I need help. You just go to the tree house and stay there."

On Monday, I climbed up in the tree house before I had to go to school to check up on Roger. I handed him some of my comic books.

" _Okay Rog_ ," I said to him. "I have to go to school. Here are my favorite comic books to keep you busy." He picked up a comic book, and then looked at me.

"Can I go to school with you?" He wanted to know. I shook my head.

"Sorry. But in order for us to keep you hidden. I think it's best if you stay up here. I'll be back at three. Your lunch is in the cooler if you get hungry. _See ya_! I climbed back down the ladder. He ran to it.

" _Wait; wait_!" He shouted down at me.

"Just stay up there; I'll be back!" I shouted back at him.

When I was at the bottom, I ran out of the yard and to my bus stop.

As the last bell of school rang, I ran out to get my stuff. Once I got them, I ran to the exit for the bus.

" _Halt, Anita_!" A voice shouted from behind me. I stopped in my tracks, recognizing that voice as Raymond. I moaned. I prayed all day that I wouldn't run into that creep. I turned to him.

" _Hello, Raymond_!" I greeted him, lamely. "I wondered when I'll bump into you today."

" _Yeah, yeah!"_ He said, marching up to me. "I know you don't mean that."

"What are you _talking_ about? I'm _glad_ you're here!"

" _Can it, Anita_! I know you and what you think of me." I sighed. He was right. I should stop being friendly to him. He then grinned as he saw a nearby trashcan.

"I heard you celebrated your tenth birthday this weekend."

" _Uh, yeah_."

"Allow me to give you your birthday present from me." I smiled.

"Jeez, thanks. That's really kind off you and out of character for you." I then realized what he meant. As I was trying to make my get away, he grabbed me.

" _No, no, no_!" I yelled. "Don't do this, Raymond." He gave me a wicked grin and threw me in.

" _Too bad_." He said to me. "I just did." He laughed. " _Later, Anita_!" He then left.

" _Hey!"_ I shouted. "Get me out of here, right now!" I wiggled my butt to get free. I made the trash can fall on its side. Raymond looked at me and plugged his nose.

" _Peuw_ , Anita; you smell!" He ran off. I shook the banana peel on my head and stood up. I dusted the garbage of me and ran off before the janitor could catch me.

" _Hey_!" The janitor shouted. I stopped and cursed to myself, snapping my fingers in frustration. I turned to him with a smile.

 _"Yes_?" I questioned. The janitor pointed to the mess.

"I'm not picking that up. Put the garbage can upright. Then pick up the mess and put them back in the garbage can. You can go home then, but only then."

" _But, I_ …"

" _Now_! I don't want to hear your excuses, kid." I sighed, and got to work.

I missed the bus ride home, so I had to call Mom to pick me up.

Once we were home, I climbed the ladder to the tree house. Roger was reading one of the comic books. When he saw me, he put it down.

"Well, it's about _time_ you got here." He said. "What took you so long? I thought you'd said you'd get here at three thirty."

"Sorry." I apologized, coming in and sitting by him. "I got blamed for something that was totally Raymond's fault and had to clean up his mess."

"Who's Raymond?"

"He's this kid who makes my life miserable with every chance he gets."

"Oh, so a bully, huh?"

"You can say that."

"Do you know karate?" I looked at him.

"No, and even if I did I don't want to pick a fight with him. Fighting's wrong."

"Then he'll keep on bulling you."

"My friend, Toshi knows karate. He's from Japan, but I can't understand him since he only speaks Japanese, or for as long as I known him anyways."

"You mean he lives in America where the main language is English, and all he speaks in Japanese? How is he your friend if you don't understand him?" I shrugged.

"He's always been there for me. I call that a friend."

"I guess. I'll teach you karate then." I looked at him again.

"I told you I don't want to fight him."

"Do you want him to bully you the rest of your life?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then there you go. I'll teach you karate. Your first lesson will be tomorrow after school. _Deal_?" He offered me his hand to shake. I hesitated, thinking this over. I do want Raymond to stop picking on me, but is this the right way to do it?

"Could you hurry up kid, and decide? My hand's getting tired."

I pictured it in my mind. I beat up Raymond and cheered. I smiled at that thought…but then I got sent to the principal's office. My Mom (Dad had to work) was there and we talked about what I did…then I got suspended. I never got suspended before and I don't want to start now. Roger waved his hand in front of my face.

" _Hello?_ Earth to Steve!" He snapped his fingers. " _Yo; Steve!"_ I went back into reality and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry."

"So, what have you decided on? Are you going to do it or not?" I shook my head.

"Sorry. I pictured it in my mind and got sent to the principal's. I got suspended so the answer's no. I don't want to learn karate because of a bully I want to get rid of. It wouldn't be right."

"But you got sent because you got _caught_. If you do it right, you can get away with it. Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm sure as I'll ever be." He sighed and threw his hands up.

" _Fine_! Then you'll keep getting bullied. Don't say I didn't offer help, because I did, and you threw me away like a ratty old newspaper. See if I care if you'd get beaten to a pulp."

I thought this over again. Am I going to regret this? Did I do the right thing? I'm sure I did, but, still, did I?

The next few days, I went into the tree house more often then I ever did before. I cleaned up Roger's xenoplasm messes (he did it when I was at school). I even took my lunches and dinners up there. When I tried to take one dinner up there, Mom wanted to know why I started eating up there and wanted me to eat with the family instead.

"But Dad's not here." I protested. Mom arched an eyebrow.

" _Steve_!" She said firmly. I sighed and sat down.

" _Fine_." I said and began eating. Mom smiled and she sat down with us to eat.

One Sunday, when my parents were out and Hayley was babysitting me, I invited Roger for a swim.

"You have a pool?" He asked in shock. I nodded. "But, won't your sister find out?"

"She's in her room reading." I told him.

"Then, what are we waiting for?!" He ran and began to climb down the ladder. " _Come on!"_ I followed.

" _Hey, Roger_?" I asked him in the pool.

" _Yeah_?" He responded.

"Why did you come here? To Earth I mean."

"Well, I arrived in 1947. I came here to collect a sample of hepatitis. I escaped from a lavatory, met your father, now here I am."

"Do you like it here?" He shrugged.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're here with me." He smiled back.

"I'm glad you're glad, kid."

I then saw Hayley coming to the sliding door.

" _Hide_!"

"Hide where?"

"In the water. She mustn't know you're here." He ducked into the water just as Hayley opened the sliding door. She looked at me. "How're you doing, sis?"

"Good." She replied. "Mom called. She and Dad will be here soon."

"Good to know. Thanks, sis!" She then looked around.

"Is someone else in here? I saw your mouth move up and down through the sliding door."

" _Oh_ …I was talking to Klaus."

"Okay." Hayley was about to leave, but changed her mind. She turned to me.

"No, he's not you liar! I just saw him in his bowl before I came out here."

"Oh, he was. But, then Snot came by. I was talking to him." Haley was hesitant. I was afraid she wouldn't believe me again. _Then what_?

" _Okay_." She then left, closing the sliding door behind her. I sighed with relief. I was so sure I would have been founded out! Roger resurfaced, taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes. Oh, and I need more soda up in the tree house. They're all gone."

"Okay."

"So, can I go in the tree house, now?" Klaus asked me when he saw me move the cooler to the back door once I refilled it with soda and water.

"Sorry, Klaus." I told him. "Not today."

"Then when?" I shrugged.

"Are you dragging that to the tree house again?" Hayley wanted to know as she walked past.

"Yeah."

"Why are you going to the tree house a lot lately? Are you hiding something?"

" _What? No_. I just like the fresh air is all and like it up there. Is that so wrong?"

"No; I guess not. Carry on."

And so, as soon as she left, I resumed on pulling the cooler outside.

" _Okay, Roger_." I told him when I was completely up and set it down by him. "Here are the sodas."

" _Great_!" He said. "I'm craving a Sunkist right now." He opened it.

" _AHA_!" A familiar voice yelled. My heart pumped faster. "I snuck in here while you were talking to your sister." There was then a gasp. "What's _he_ doing here?!"

" _Uh, Steve_ ," Roger said to me. "What is the talking fish doing in here?" I didn't want to look, but looked anyway. In the water with the ice and many sodas, was indeed Klaus!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"Klaus_!" I said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I wanted to be in the tree house." Klaus answered. "Plus, I thought it was suspicious that you came up here every day now," He looked at Roger. "Now, I see why."

"You're not going to tell you, are you?" Klaus turned back to me.

"Oh, I'll _tell_ all right. When your parents find out, you'll be in trouble big time!"

 _"Please_ , Klaus, don't be an adult and tell. I don't want them to take Roger and take his insides out."

"Sorry, Steve, but I _am_ an adult, so I'm going to be the adult here and tell."

"You're an adult?" Roger questioned. Klaus glared at him.

"If you tell," I continued telling Klaus. "you won't be invited to my tree house again!"

" _Oh Steve_ , I know it'll be hard for you, but you'll get over it after a few days."

"No I won't. If they take him away, I'll never forgive you."

" _Steve_ , I'm only trying to protect you. Trust me, it's for the best."

" _No!_ " Tears welled up and ran down my face. "Roger's an alien, so what? He's also my friend, and I'm not going to have him taken away from me! I'll run away from home!"

" _Aw, Steven,_ don't cry, it's just…" I folded my arms across my chest.

"You didn't like it when my dad and the rest of the CIA took you away from your friends and family." He hesitated, looking hurt, remembering that awful memory that I simply can't imagine that happened before I was born. I know it was mean of me to remind him of a painful moment in his life, but I felt like I had to in order to convince him. He sighed.

"This might change your mind." Roger said. He then went and picked him up by the tail. He screamed.

 _"Hey_ ; what do you thin you're _doing_?!"

"Tell and you're dead meat, fish."

"Okay; I won't tell."

" _Promise_?"

"Yes, I promise! Just put me back into my bowl, please!" He went and dropped him back into his bowl. He caught his breath.

"If you break your promise," I told him. "You're not invited to the tree house ever again." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to regret this, but I hate to see you upset, even through giving him up will be a life lesson for you. You know, you can't hide him up here forever. They're going to find out sooner or later." I sighed, knowing that he could be right.

"Probably, but, I won't give him up!" Klaus sighed a third time.

"Whatever you say, kind."

So, all three of us all picked out a soda can out of the cooler, and opened them. I aided Klaus with opening his, and we all chugged them down.

"Now, I feel for some whine." Roger announced when done with his. "Give me some whine kid, if you have any." I looked at him.

"I can't get some whine. I'm only ten."

"But, it's for me, not you."

"True, but if I get whine, Mom might see and think it's for me, and I'll get yelled at."

 _"Hmmm_ , you're right." He looked at Klaus. " _Fish_? You said you were an adult; get me some whine."

 _"Hello_!" He said to Roger. "I'm a fish!"

"Well, if you can't give me whine, and Steve can't, then…"

"I'll do it." I piped up. He looked at me, so did Klaus.

"But, you said your Mom might sees you…"

"I know. But, if you want whine that bad, I'll have to risk it." Roger smiled.

" _GOOD LUCK, STEVE_!" Roger yelled down at me as I made my way down the ladder.

As soon as I was on the ground, I went to the house.

I went into the kitchen, and got out a bottle when I found the alcohol. I took it and left the kitchen.

I was about to leave the house, when Mom spoke to me.

 _"Steve_?" She asked. I froze. "What do you have there?"

 _"Uh, snacks_." I lied.

"It doesn't look like it. It looks like a bottle of soda or something."

 _"Uh, yeah_ , that's what I meant." Hayley then came in then.

 _"Alright_. Carry on then." I was about to go, when Hayley said something, looking at it.

"Wait a minute." She snatched the whine bottle away from me.

" _No, Hayley_." I protested. " _Don't_!" She showed the whine to Mom. I did a face palm.

"Mom, this is whine." Mom looked at it, and then frowned. She looked at me, hands on hips. I gave her a lame grin.

 _"Steven Anita Smith_!" She scolded me. "You know you and your sister can't have this."

 _"But, Mom_ …" I stated. Dad then came in.

"What's this about?" He wanted to know. Mom showed him the bottle.

"Your son tried to take this without me knowing." Dad looked at it, then at me.

 _"Yeah, Steve_." He said. "Your mother's right. You can't have this; you're too young." He looked at my sister. "You're too young too, sweetheart."

"I know that, Dad." Hayley said. "I wasn't going to have it." Dad left. I glared at Hayley. _Traitor!_ Why does she _always_ have to tell on me?

I got grounded for five days. I couldn't go to the tree house. Which means, I couldn't see Roger. I was supposed to stay inside, but I went to the tree house anyways. I couldn't let Roger just stay in the tree house, wondering where I am.

When my parents and sister weren't looking, I took a wine bottle, and went outside.

"Where were you, kid?" Roger asked me when I climbed up the ladder. I glared at him and threw the wine bottle at him.

"Here's your stupid wine." I told him crossly. He caught it, shocked.

"Whoa, kid." He said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Thanks to you, Mom caught me with a wine bottle, and I got grounded for five days. I shouldn't even be up here, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Gee, I'm sorry, Steve."

"You should be!"

"Well," He then smiled. "Thanks for the wine!" He opened it and stated chugging it down. Klaus started to chuckle nervously with a lame smile.

"So, I suppose you wouldn't be getting a bottle for me?" He asked. I glared at him. He stopped and frowned. "Okay, I understand."

Five days later when I was no longer grounded, I went back into the tree house. I carried the book that I was currently reading for fun, How to Eat Fried Worms, with me. Roger pointed to the book.

"What'cha reading?" He wanted to know. I showed him the book.

"How to Eat Fried Worms."

"I thought you were reading Stone Fox." Klaus said.

"I am reading it for school. I'm reading this for fun." Roger looked shocked.

"You read for fun?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. "What's it about?"

"A kid makes a bet with a bully on eating fifteen worms in fifteen days. I brought it in case you and Klaus want me to read to you guys."

"Sure." Roger said. He sat down positioning himself. "Read away." I opened to the place where I had my bookmark and read…or tried to anyway. I squinted, trying to make sense of the words, but they all seemed to well, not make sense.

"Eoj dna Nlan doos rever mih."

"What are you reading?" Roger asked me. "It's not English, I know that." I looked up at him.

"Sorry." I said to him. "I have Dyslexia. I read stuff backwards." Roger grabbed the book from me, read it himself, and gave it back to me.

"It says 'Joe and Alan stood over him.'"

"Oh. Thanks." I read on, trying to make sense of the backwards words, but failed. "'Nepo pu." Yillb nepeo sih huoth." Roger grabbed it again, and scooted up to me.

"No offence, kid." He said to me. "But I think I better read it, otherwise we'll be here all night."

"Or you could help him." Klaus suggested. "That would be better."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Help me, please. Mom says if I don't learn how to read, I might have to repeat fourth grade, and I don't want that." Roger sighed

"Did you ever repeat a grade? If not, it's a wonder you got this far."

" _Roger_!" Klaus scolded. "It's not nice making fun of people because they can't do what you can. He struggled with this for a long time. He can only get better with patience and practice." Roger then smiled at me.

"Fine, I'll help you." So, Roger helped me.

"You now what you got to do?" Roger said to me when we finished for the day. I looked at him.

 _"What_?"

"Pick out a worm and freak your sister out with it."

"Don't listen to him, Steve." Klaus said. "You don't have to do it. You shouldn't. Your sister wouldn't like it."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

" _Aw, come on_ , it'll be fun! You're younger then her; you're supposed to cause antics to your older sister."

"I don't know. She won't like it."

"Of course she wouldn't like it; that's what makes it fun!" I thought this over.

"No, Steve!" Klaus said. :"Leave Hayley alone. What did she ever do to you?"

"Shut up, fish!" Roger snapped at him. He looked at me. "So? What are you going to do?"

I don't think I should, but then again, this could be revenge for the wine incident.

"I'll do it." I told him.

"Excellent!" Roger said. He gestured towards the ladder.

"Well, on you go. There's a worm out there somewhere with your name on it."

I started down the ladder.

 _"Steve_!" Klaus shouted down to me. "Don't do this. You don't have to be the little monster little brothers are to their older TV sisters! _Steve_!"

 _"Can it, Jiminy Cricket_!" I heard Roger say to him.

I searched for what seemed like forever for a worm, shouting "Here, wormy, wormy!" every so often. Where are they?

I was about to give up and go back up the ladder, when something caught my eye. I walked closer to it. It was a pinkish worm. Jackpot!

I crept closer and picked it up, careful not to squish it. I then climbed back up the ladder up to the tree house.

"How's this?" I asked, showing the worm to Roger. Klaus looked with disgust. Roger smiled.

 _"Perfect_!" He said. "Your sister will be freaked out for sure! Now, go show it to your sister!" I climbed back down and went into the house.

My sister was combing her hair, getting ready for her 'date' with her boyfriend, Jeff. Dad said that Hayley was too young to date, but Mom let her anyway. I crept into her room. She saw me from the reflection of the mirror. She stopped combing her hair, and looked at me.

"Get out of my room, Steve."

 _"Oh, Hayley_!" I said to her. "I have something to show you." I showed her the worm. Her eyes grew huge as I threw it at her. She screamed. I ran out of her room, laughing.

 _"I'm going to kill you, Steve_!" I ran out of the house with her chasing me. I ran back up into the tree house.

"How was it?" Roger asked.

 _"Great_!" I told him. "I never felt more alive! I showed her the worm in her room and threw it at her." He smiled.

" _See?_ I told you it'd be fun!"

 _"Not_ funny, Steve!" Hayley shouted up to the tree house. I looked down at her. She had a napkin and had just released the worm. "Not funny at all." She went back into the house. Roger and I both burst out laughing.

"You shouldn't have done that, Steve." Klaus told me. "It was downright mean und you know it."

"Yes." I told him. "But if only you saw her face; it was _hilarious!_ "

"I suppose you think it was, but it's still mean. You're going to get in trouble for this."

"You need to learn how to have fun, fish." Roger said to him. "It was completely harmless."

"But still mean." Roger and I burst out laughing again. Klaus rolled his eyes.

 _"Steven_!" Dad shouted down to me from the tree house some time later. "Come down here now! We need to talk."

"Told you you're going to get in trouble." Klaus said. I glared at him before I climbed down the ladder. I looked at Dad. Mom and Hayley were there

too, all looking unhappy. I knew what this was about, but pretended not to.

"Yes, Daddy?" I faked.

"Your sister told your mother and I that you showed a worm at her today and threw it at her. Is that true." I nodded.

"Yes, Dad. It's true; I did it." Dad then folded his arms across his chest.

"That wasn't cool, son. Not cool at all." Now, apologize to your sister." I looked at Hayley.

"Sorry, sis." I didn't really mean it."

 _"Yeah, yeah_." She said. "I know you don't really mean that."

"Okay," Mom started. "Let's all go have dinner." I was about to ask if I could have dinner in the tree house, but knew better. I just followed my parents and sister into the house.

I went back to the tree house after dinner, bringing up Roger's food and Klaus' fish food.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I might not eat up here with you guys anymore. Mom's getting suspicious, and the last thing I want is her coming up here, discovering you."

"You know," Klaus stated. "Just coming here in general might get your parents und sister suspicious. Maybe you shouldn't come up here as much." I thought about this.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm the adult around here, so I now better."

"I'm an adult too." Roger said. "I'm 5,996 years old." He changed the subject.

"An adult that's not a human."

"You're a fish."

"No, I'm actually a human. My brain got transplanted by the CIA."

"That's the reason why you can talk!" He then changed the subject. "But he needs to come up here." Roger said. "I need him. He brings me my food. Plus, I'll be lonely up here."

"It's not going to be every day! Just not as often."

"You know," I told him. "They'll be suspicious that you're up here too."

"You're right. Y…"

 _"Ha!"_ Roger laughed. "You're an adult and a kid is smarter then you?" Klaus glared at him, looked back at me, and continued.

"You bring me down."

"You're abandoning me?!" Roger wanted to know. We looked at him.

""I'm going to be here." I told him. "Just not as much. Anyways, I start baseball on Monday, so I can't be up here as much anyways."

"Baseball? I don't know that you play ball. Are you good?" I shrugged.

"I'm like everyone else." I told him. Roger shook his head.

 _"No, no, no_! That's not good enough, Steve. You got to be crazy good. You got a ball and bat?"

"Well yeah, but, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to practice. You're going to show me how good you are."

"I don't know; if you come down, people might see you."

"We'll practice in the tree house then. Just your hits."

"You don't have to do what he says, Steve." Klaus told me. "You do whatever you want."

 _"Come on_!" Roger urged me. "Don't listen to the fish. Get your bat and ball, kid. I want to know what you got." I nodded, and went down the tree house.

Minutes later, I went back up with a baseball and a bat.

"Okay," Roger began. He grabbed the ball. "I'll pitch, and you hit."

"I still don't think we should do this up here." I told Roger.

"Don't be a wuss, kid. I'll do the first swing and show you how it's done. Come on, give me the bat." I hesitated, but gave him the bat anyways.

"I don't think I should be here." Klaus said. "Steve, you should move me. I don't want it to break the glass." I ignored him. " _Hello? Hello_!

Roger swung the bat and I pitched him the ball. He swung the bat hard. SMACK! The ball flew out of the tree house. We all looked as the ball flew. It headed to the window of our news neighbor's house.

" _Uh-oh_." I said.

 _SMASH_! My fear came to life and the ball went through the window, shattering it. I heard it hit somebody, then a voice.

" _Ow_! Where did this come from?!" Mr. Corbin looked out the window.

"Uh- oh, kid." Roger said to me. "You're in trouble now." I looked at him.

"But, I didn't do it."

"Well you're not going to tell them that an alien did it, are you?" I sighed, knowing that he was right.

"Well, at least it didn't shatter mien bowl." Klaus said.

From the tree house, I saw Mr. Corbin and his partner, Mr. Bates, taking to my parents, the ball in his hand. I saw my dad approach the tree house. I climbed down.

 _"Yes, Daddy_?" I asked, again already knowing what he was going to say. He cleared his throat. He showed me the ball.

"Is this baseball, yours, son?" I looked at it and nodded.

 _"Uh-huh_!" I answered.

"And did you break Mr. Bates and Mr. Corbin's window with it?"

 _"I…I_ …" I looed back at Roger and sighed. I didn't want to tae the blame when I was innocent, but what choice did I have? I'll have to do it for Roger's sake.

" _Well_?" Dad asked. I looked at him and hung my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Don't say sorry to me. Apologize to Greg and Terri." I let put a deep sigh, and made my way to them by Mom. I looked up at them.

"I'm really sorry about breaking your window. I'll pay for the damages."

"You're going to have to raise a lot of money." Terri told me. "Windows are expensive."

"I'll work after baseball practice and after school. I'll do doubles on weekends."

"Good." Greg said. "You can start tomorrow right when you get home."

"Yes, sir." They then bid goodbye to my parents and left. Dad just shook his head, and he and Mom went back into the house.

"Are you okay, kid?" Roger asked me. He had climbed down the tree house. I glared at him.

"Shut up." I just said to him and went into the house.

"Can I go to baseball practice with you tomorrow?" Roger asked me one day. I looked at him. I shook my head.

"Oh, please!" He begged me. "I'll disguise myself so kids and the coach doesn't realize that I'm an alien." I shook my head again.

"I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Please?" I shook again. He frowned, hands across chest.

"You're no fun, kid."

 _"Kids_ ," The baseball coach, Mr. Battler said to us the next day at practice. "Before we begin, I want to introduce you to a new student interested in playing with us, Billy Bobby!" We saw the 'student' and my mouth became agape. It wasn't a student at all. Through my teammates and Mr. Battler were fooled by his disguise, I wasn't, not one bit. It was Roger! He had a brown spiky haired wig, a tie-dyed green and red shirt, red sneakers, and jeans.

"During practice," Mr. Battler began. "I want all of you to say hello to Billy, and give him a big welcome. Now, to the field for our warm-ups!" We all went to the field.

"I'm Snot." Snot said to Roger. Roger looked at him as Snot introduced all of us. "This is Barry, Steve, and Toshi." Barry and Toshi said hello to him, Barry in English, and Toshi in Japanese. Snot nudged me. "Steve, don't be rude. Say hello."

"Hello." I said. Roger smiled.

" _Hello!_ " He said. "I _love_ baseball. I can tell this will be a good season." Snot nodded, and went to do his exercises with my friends and the other kids. I grabbed Roger and lead him aside.

"Roger, what are you doing here?" I wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said. "To play baseball with you and all your friends."

"Roger, I told you that you couldn't come"

"You did tell me that, but I didn't obey you. You don't expect me to stay in the tree house all day, do you? Besides, if you can't come to me, I figure why not come to you? And what better way to do it by joining your baseball team! This'll be fun! Oh, and call me Billy while I'm here, not Roger. Oh, and also, I didn't get the name Billy from your book. I just picked it randomly in my mind."

 _"Steve_!" The coach shouted at me. We looked up at him. "I'm glad that you're getting to know your new teammate, but don't forget that you two got to practice too."

"Yes, sir." I told him. Roger and I went to the center of the field to join the team. I still wasn't sure about Roger being on my baseball team, but I guess I'll have to live with it.

"Can I go to school with you?" Roger asked the next morning when I was leaving for the school bus?"

"What do you think?" I asked, glaring at him.

 _"Aw, come on!"_ He begged. "I can protect you from bullies like Raymond." I shook my head.

"I'll take my chances with Raymond." I shook again. He went on his hands and knees.

"Oh _please, please, please_! I want to be a student there! I'll wear my Billy Bobby disguise." I shook my head a third time. "No means no. Besides, you got to be enrolled to be a student." He pondered about this out loud.

"Hmmm, enrolled you say?"

"Yes, now please! You're going to make me miss the bus!" And with that, I ran off, praying that I haven't missed the bus.

Roger

I then hatched an idea. I ran into the house.

 _"Fish_." I said to Klaus' bowl. _"Fish_!" I tapped on the glass. " _Fish_!" Klaus awoke with a start. He looked at me.

"Oh, it's you." He said, not sounding too thrilled about it. "What do you want?"

"You said you were a human, weren't you?"

"Ja, what about it."

"And you said that the CIA transplanted your brain into that goldfish body, correct?"

"Correct. Now, get to the point. What are you getting at?" He then was shocked. "Do you know how to turn me human again? Stan refuses to do it."

"They have more human bodies then that you can take over?" Fish nodded.

"Ja, but like I said, Stan will never do it."

"No, but I will. Or at least, I hope to." Klaus beamed,

" _Really_?" I nodded.

" _Woo-hoo_!" He flipped into his bowl like a dolphin from a show. "I hope you do too. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment; it's _wundarbar_!" He then frowned.

"What's the catch?"

"I'm going to go to Steve's school as an elementary school student, Billy Bobby."

" _Why?_ "

"Because I want to. I'm board in the tree house. I already read all of Steve's comics."

"Okay." I then beamed, fumbling my knuckles together.

 _"Excellent_!" I accidently cracked my knuckles. _"Owch_! I cracked my knuckles!"

After we transplanted Klaus' brain into a human body, we got the address to Steve's school, and went there. I was in my Billy Bobby disguise. I had sneakers, a brown spiked wig, jeans, and a green T-shirt with a smiley face with sunglasses that read "this is my cool shirt'.

 _"So_?" Principal Lewis said to us in his office when we were in his office. "You want to enroll Billy into our school?" Principal Lewis was a heavy-built African-American man.

"Ja." Fish said. "We just moved here from Germany." _Germany_? We didn't agree on that. _Oh well_ , I guess Germany it is. The story was that I was an orphan, who ran away from the orphanage. I was adopted by Klaus, and moved with him to Quebec, Canada. We then moved here to Virginia.

 _"Billy_? That doesn't sound like a German name."

"It's not. He was born in Germany while I took his mother to my home country. His mother's American. We went back here days after he was born." We didn't discuss that either! I couldn't believe it; Fish wasn't telling our fake backstory right. Oh well, at least if I get in, I guess I'll have to live with it.

"Oh, where's his mom then?" Klaus frowned.

"My wife passed away. It's just me and Billy now." Principal Lewis frowned.

"Oh, I see. Sorry to hear that."

"Danke. It was hard on him to lose his mother and me to lose my wife like that, but Billy and I are both moving on."

"That's good to hear." The principal looked at me.

"Are you excited to be a student here?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Good. You begin on Monday. When you get to high school, choose Pearl Baily. My cousin just started as principal there, and he loves it." He went down from his chair, and shook both of our hands. "We can't wait to have you."

"And I can't wait to start." We then left.

I then turned Fish back into a fish (he didn't like it and refused, so I knocked him out, and did it while he was passed out).

"Why am I a fish again?" He asked in his bowl when I was carrying him back to the Smith household and when he came to.

"Because, if the CIA turned you into a fish in the first place, there got to be a good reason for it."

"They turned me into one to prevent Germany of winning the Olympics."

"That doesn't sound like a good reason."

"It wasn't!" I shrugged.

"Oh well, too late now."

"Wait, what if the principal or Steve's teacher wants to with you meet with you? Like parent-teacher conferences? What will they think then? A fish raising a 'human' child?" I paused _. Crap_ ; he was right! I then shrugged, resuming towards the Smith's house.

"We're cross that bridge when we come to it."

Steve

 _"Class_ ," My fourth grade teacher, Ms. Williamson began. "I like to introduce you to our new student: Billy Bobby." We all looked up from our desks to look at him. My mouth went agape again. It was Roger!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Make him feel welcome." Ms. Williamson said. "Okay, Billy, pick your seat." She looked at us. "Class, turn your history book to page 92. Our next unit is Pompeii and the eruption of Mount Vesuvius." We all turned to the right page, and waited for the teacher. I glared at Roger.

When the teacher was talking, and had her back to the whiteboard to write something down about Pompeii, a paper airplane flew up to her and hit her in the back of his head. She rubbed at where it hit.

 _"Ow_!" She said. A few of the kids laughed. She turned to us. "Who did that?" None of the kids answered. _"Well_?" Again, there were no answers.

She shrugged, and tried again. Another paper airplane flew and hit her in the same spot. She turned around again. More kids laughed. "Okay, whoever is doing this, quit." Again, no answers. She turned around again. She managed to write more letters when more paper airplanes hit her, as well as paper wads. She turned around again, looking mad.

 _"That's_ it! Unless someone confesses, there will be no recess after lunch." Groans came throughout the room. She put her hands on her hips. "Well? I'm waiting!" Roger raised his hand, As soon as Ms. Williamson called on him, he pointed at me.

 _"It was Steve_!" I was shocked. _What_!? How _dare_ he blame me! I stood up.

" _No it wasn't_!" I protested. "I would never do anything like that to you Ms. Williamson." Ms. Williamson looked at my desk, then back at me.

" _Really, Steve_?" I nodded. "If that's the case, why are there paper airplanes, spit wads, and a straw on your desk?" My jaw dropped.

 _"What_?!" I looked down at my desktop, and my eyes widened. Indeed, there were paper airplanes, spit wads, and a plastic straw on top. I looked back at my teacher. "I swear Ms. Williamson; I didn't do it. I don't know how these things came onto my desk." I could tell on her face that she didn't believe me, but she turned around to continue the lesson anyway.

I saw another paper airplane headed towards the teacher. I looked around and caught the culprit just in time. I glared at him. _Roger_! I knew it was him. The teacher instantly turned around and pointed out of the classroom. "Steve, go to the principal's office!"

" _But, but…"_ I stated.

" _Now!"_ I sighed and stood up.

 _"Yes, Ms. Williamson_." I headed towards the door as I saw the teacher calling the principal. I glared at Roger. The teacher must've hung up, because she shouted at me again.

" _GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, STEVE_!" I went back into reality, and went to the principal's office.

I came back halfway into the lesson, sitting back down at my desk.

"Are you going to behave?" Ms. Williamson wanted to know. I nodded.

"I will, Ms. Williamson." I don't know about Roger through.

"Good." She turned to Snot. "Snot, can you hand out the assignment?" Snot stood up.

" _Certainly_!" He went to the front, grabbed the top half of papers from Ms. Williamson, and began handing out papers to students so that they could start the assignment. The teacher looked at Ashley, another classmate of mine. "Ashley, will you help?" Ashley nodded. She stood up, went to the front, and grabbed the other half of papers. She too handed them out.

Roger kept getting me into trouble. He put glue on the teacher's chair, he wrote "School Stinks' on the whiteboard, and he stole the pet Guiana pig from the fifth grade classroom while they were in gym, and let it run loose in my classroom.

I don't think I got yelled as much by the teacher then that morning.

When it became lunchtime, I pulled Roger aside.

"What are you doing here?!" I wanted to know. "I told you that I didn't want you to come here. I said you got to be enrolled."

"But I am enrolled." I looked at him.

 _"What?"_

"I said I am enrolled. I got enrolled last week with the fish's help and I have to say; school is nothing but a bore."

"Well, that's school for you. It's not supposed to be super exciting. Now, unenroll yourself, and get out of my school. I don't want you here." Roger sighed.  
Well, if you insist. I guess I'll have to move the last minute." I nodded.

"I think that'll be best. Now, go home."

 _"Wait_ ; it would be kind of odd to move in the middle of the day on my first day." I pondered about this.

"Okay; you can stay for the rest of the day, but after that I don't want to see you here again."

 _"Deal;_ after today, I'll never come back here as a student ever again."

"You better not."

 _"Steve_?" Ms. Williamson spoke up. "Can you come here?" I nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Williamson." I headed towards the teacher behind her desk. "What is it?"

"Because of your behavior this morning, I think you should eat up here. I'll eat up here too. You won't be having recess today." I started to protest.

 _"But…but_ …" She held up a hand.

 _"Steve!"_ I sighed.

 _"Yes, Ms. Williamson_." I went up front to the line of students, ready for lunch.

I was about to sit down at a lunch table with Roger, when Ms. Williamson called me. I sighed, remembering that I had to go back to the classroom.

"Why is Ms. Williamson calling you Steve?" Roger asked. I glared at him. "And why are you glaring at me?"

"Ms. Williamson wants me to eat with her back in the classroom due to your bad behavior. I'm also not allowed to go outside for recess."

 _"Aw,_ that sucks. Well, next time, don't be so bad, and you can eat down here and have recess."

"I didn't do any bad things, _you_ did. And now, I got to pay for it."

 _"Wow_ , just because I'm new here, you don't have to be so mean to me." I narrowed my eyes at him.

 _"Steve_!" Ms. Williamson shouted.

"Well, that's our teacher calling you. Hey, when you're done, you can work on your reading skills if you have time."

 _"Yeah, yeah_!" I told him and went to my teacher with my trey. We then both left the cafeteria.

When the kids came back, it was time for math. We were learning place values.

I was about to get started on my assignment, when I heard a fart. Kids laughed. I looked up to see the teacher picked up a whoopee cushion from her chair. She put in in her desk and looed at all of us.

"I suppose you all think that's funny." She said. More snickers from the kids. "Well, it's not. Now, get to work." We all obeyed.

 _"Steve Smith_!" The teacher shouted at me. I looked at her. She had her hands on her hips.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"Don't ' _what'_ me, mister!" She grabbed a red pen from my desk and brandished it in front of me. I was confused. Her grading pen! How did _that_ get there?

"I-I don't know how that got there."

"I love to believe you Steve, but considering your behavior today, it's hard not to."

"But, it wasn't me. I was good all day." I glared at Roger. "It was Rog…I mean Billy. It was him. He framed me. That stuff I did this morning, it was all him."

"Don't blame a new student, Steve."

"But, it's _true_! It was him. I swear." She sighed.

"I'm tired of your attitude, Steve. Go to the principal's office."

 _"But, but_ …I went there so many times today."

"Go to the principal's office."

 _"But…but_ …"

"Steve, don't argue with me. Now, go!" I sighed, stood up, and went out of the classroom to the principal's office.

 _Detention!_ That's what I got for my behavior. And what's worse, I have to miss baseball practice because of it. So when all of my friends were outside playing on the baseball diamond, I was stuck in a room for two straight hours, doing nothing but homework. Oh well, at least I'll get it done.

 _"Yo, Steve_!" Snot called to me when I got my backpack from my locker. "You all ready for practice?" I sighed, and looked at him.

"I can't."

"You can't? Why?"

"Because I have detection."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You'll be there for our first game, right?"

"I hope so."

 _"Yo, Snot_!" We heard Roger call. "You're coming!"

 _"Coming_!" Snot called back. He looked at me. "I got to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He then went off, I sighed, and went to the detention room.

I was about to go the room, when Raymond spoke from behind me.

 _"Yo, Anita_! You have detention."

"Yeah!"

" _Sweet_ ; I have detention too. I'll see you there!" I froze in my tracks and turned to him.

" _Really_? What for?"

"I stole my teacher's grade book."

 _"Why?"_

"Because I knew I'll get an F. I handed in a blank assignment that had been assigned a week ago."

"Oh."

"Hey, I know a secret passage to the detention room." I turned around again, beaming.

" _Really; where_?"

"In here!" He pulled me to him and pushed me into a janitor's closet.

 _"Hey_!" I shouted. I was about to go out, when he slammed the door shot. I tried opening it, but couldn't. _What the_? I looked up and saw that he had produced a key. My eyes widened. Where did he get that? I figured it out moments later, and narrowed my eyes at him. He _stole_ it; that thief! I pounded on the door. He made a funny face at me, and left. I pounded and pounded at the door, yelling at the top of my lungs.

The door opened a few minutes later. I was sitting down (I had given up on the pounding and screaming). I jumped to my feet.

" _Oh, thank you!"_ I thanked whoever saved me. "A kid had locked me in here. I was going to detention. "

"I know." I heard a familiar voice. I looked at my savor and gasped.

 _"Roger_?" He nodded.

"I saw him lock you in here, and went to tell the detention teacher. He got mad and now, that Raymond kid got detention tomorrow too. You're welcome; I'm a hero. You really need to stand up for yourself. Okay, _bye!_ Have fun in detention!" He then left. I resumed towards the detention room.

 _"Detention_?" Mom asked me when we were driving home from school. "When I got the call from the principal, I couldn't believe it. My boy? Steve, you never got detention before."

"I know Mom, and I'm sorry. But, it wasn't me."

"Oh, it wasn't?" I shook my head. "I believe you." I beamed.

"You do?"

"Yeah, so who was it? Who framed my little boy."

"It was Rog…" I sighed and slunk in my seat, hating what I'm about to say. "It was me."

"Oh, I see. I talked to your father about this. I'm sure he has something to tell you." I sighed again.

 _"Okay, Mom_."

 _"Son_ ," Dad said to me at dinner that night. "You're grounded until the Sunday after this coming Sunday."

"But, tomorrow is our first game, Dad. I'll let my team down."

"Well son, I can't help it. You should have thought of that before you got in trouble with school. Your coach will understand. You teammates however, will be mad at you, but they're understand when they're grown and have kids of their own."

" _But, Dad_ …" He narrowed his eyes at me.

 _"Son!"_ I sighed; it was no use arguing with my dad. I hung my head in shame.

"I understand, Dad."

"Good, now go to your room, and think of what you've done." I madly stomped to my room.

When I was about to go to my room, Klaus gestured for me to come to him. I went to him.

"I understand you had trouble at school, today." He began. "Und that you're grounded."

"I didn't do it." I told him.

"I believe you."

It was Rog… _wait_ , you _believe_ me?"

"Ja, I do. I knew that alien was trouble the moment I saw him at your birthday party. Look, you don't have to do this. If you want to get out of this mess, tell your family about Roger. They'll understand I'm sure." I got serious and stood firm.

 _"No!"_

"Okay, but you have to admit that he has to get his comeuppance." I was confused.

" _What_?"

"He has to get what's coming to him."

" _How_?" Klaus shrugged.

"Don't know, but I'll come up with something." I nodded, a bit unsure about this.

" _Klaus,"_ Dad spoke up. "Don't talk to my son. He's grounded." I resumed going up to my room.

" _Steve, Steve_!" Roger said to me, running to my room while I was reading. I looked up at him. He was in disguise.

"Roger, what are you _doing_ here? Mom and Dad are home."

"Don't worry, they didn't see me."

"Congrats, now go back. I don't want to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll go back, but I just want to tell you that… _WE WON THE GAME_!"

" _Shhhh_!" I shushed him. "Be quiet."

"Oh, sorry. We won the game."

"Congrats; now leave. Be careful Mom and Dad doesn't see you. also my sister. Although, I'm mad at you; I still don't want them to discover you as an alien." He nodded.

"Don't worry; I don't intend on being discovered. I'll be quiet as a church mouse."

"You better be." And with that, Roger left, and I continued on reading.

 _"Class_ ," Ms. Williamson began the Monday morning at school. "As you notice, Billy isn't here today, nor will he ever return. He and his dad have moved to Canada. Seems a bit wasteful to move only after a day. But that is what he and his dad has done. Now, to continue with our unit on Pompeii."

I missed the school bus one morning and Mom had to drive me. She would've missed a stop sign if I haven't spoken up.

"Mom, the sign says 'stop.'" She stopped abruptly and saw that I was right.

"Right you are, Steve. You must've seen that sign so much and know it's a stop sign without even reading it."

"Actually, I _can_ read it." Mom stopped at a red light. I could tell she was surprised through the rearview mirror.

"You read it? But, how is that possible? You have Dyslexia."

"I've been practicing."

"Oh, and who is teaching you?" I was about to say Roger, when I caught myself.

"Klaus."

"Oh." I saw the light turn green.

"Mom, the light's green." She saw that I was right.

"Oh, so it is. Thanks, honey. You're still grounded through." She drove off.

All though out the week, I was only allowed at school, and didn't go to baseball, meaning I only missed out on two practices. The only good news was that I had earned enough money for Mr. Bates and Mr. Corbin so that they could pay for their broken window.

When I went the day after my grounding was up, Roger was there in his Billy Bobby disguise.

" _Yo, Steve_!" Snot called to me when he saw me. "Come here! Billy's telling us about his awesome Canadian mansion!" I didn't want to go, but my legs disagreed, and went over to Snot, Roger, and my other teammates, listening to Roger's lies.

"Why are you on my baseball team?" I asked Roger when we were up in the tree house.

"Because I like it." Roger said.

"Well, I don't want you there. Besides, Mrs., Williamson said you moved to Canada. Why are you on an American team, then?"

"I'm still registered, _duh_!"

"Well, why are you? How can you come from Canada to practice? Canada's miles away from here!"

"Steve, it only takes four hours from here to Canada. I fly in my dad's private jet to Virginia, and when practice is done, I fly back. I don't fly everyday, only when I have practice."

"But won't you rather prefer to practice, there, so you don't have to go so far?"

"I can, but I made a commitment to the team, and I'm not going to let them down because of the long distance." I sighed.

"Okay, Roger." I decided. "You can be on my baseball team."

 _"Whoo-hoo_!" He cheered. "All right! I knew you'd come through, kid."

"But don't get me into trouble."

"Don't worry, I won't." Somehow I knew that I was going to regret this.

" _Hey, Snot_!" I said to him one day after practice. "Do you want to play video games this weekend?" Snot shook his head.

"Sorry, Steve." He told me. "I just told Billy that I was going to see _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ with him. We're going to Pizza Hut afterwards." I was shocked.

"But we were going to see that film together."

"Oh yeah. You can go with me then." I didn't want to go with Roger there, but I nodded anyway. "Great; it's settled then. See you Saturday." He left then. I waved to him.

"See you Saturday."

I liked the movie and wanted to see what Snot thought of the movie, but he talked to Roger instead. I tried and tried again, but whenever I open my mouth, about to talk, Roger and Snot began talking again. I rarely got the chance to talk to him at all.

 _"Bye, Billy_!" Snot bid him farewell at my house that evening.

" _Bye, Snot!"_ Roger called back." Snot looked up at me.

"Bye, Steve."

"Bye, Snot." I told him. He then left, closing the door behind him.

"So, I never got your opinion on the movie." Roger told me when Snot left. "How did you like it?"

"It was great." I just told him.

"I liked it too. I wonder if they're going to make a second movie out of the second book."

"They are."

"Oh, _really? Goody_ , then I don't have to read it."

"I read the first book."

"Oh, good for you then." He then changed the subject. "So, I get a strange feeling that you're mad at me, but you're not, are you?" I nodded. "Why are you mad? I didn't get you into trouble."

"True, but I think you might be stealing my best friend from me." He was shocked by this.

 _"What?_ _Me_ steal Snot from you? _Never_! What made you get that idea in your head?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you kept talking to him the whole time! I never got the chance to talk to him."

"What're you talking about? You talked to him. You greeted him and bud him farewell."

"Okay, but I didn't say a world to him besides those. You hogged him the rest of the time."

"But, it's not my fault that I have so much to say to him."

"You're right; you can't. But, Snot's my best friend! We were friends since we were toddlers, along with out other friends."

 _"Gee, Steve_ , I'm sorry. I'm not trying to take Snot away from you. You'll have words to say to him next time; I promise."

Roger lied. The next few weeks, Roger and Snot had been talking to each other and hanging out together. It's like I don't exist anymore in Snot's world. And when I was invited to hang around with Roger and Snot, I just felt like a third wheel, or fifth wheel when I was with the whole gang with him.

"I can't _take_ it anymore!" I told Klaus one day after Roger (or Billy) had left with Snot to go rock climbing. "It's official. Roger had stolen my best friend from me." I turned to him. "Did you come up with an idea that'll make him get his com…com…" I tried to come up with the word he had used, but what was it?

" _Comeuppance_?" He guessed. "Ja, I forgot about it, but don't worry, I'll come up with something, und it'll be spectacular! He'll feel sorry that he ever did those things to you, und never do it again!" I smiled.

"Thanks."

One day in the tree house, he showed me a VHS tape.

"I was thinking we can watch _Thir13en Ghosts_ tonight. What do you think?"

"I saw the ad on TV." Klaus said. "Isn't it rated R?"

"Yeah."

"Steve is too young to watch those films."

"You can't protect him forever, fish. He's growing up. He'll learn sooner or later that the world is an unforgiving and cruel place. " He looked back at me. "So. What do you think, kid. Want to see it?" I shook my head.

"I better not. I watched a scary film when I was six, and had to sleep in my parents room for a week because I was so scared." He shrugged.

"Okay; suit yourself."

When I called Snot on the phone after school, I asked him if he wanted to hang out with me. He rejected.

"Sorry, Steve." He apologized. "Billy got tickets for a _Bluefield Blue Jays_ game. He says if we see it, it might help us with baseball. I'm afraid we don't have tickets for you."

 _"Roger, Roger, Roger_ , what do you see in that guy?" I could tell that Snot was surprised by my tone.

"Who's Roger?" He wanted to know.

"Oh, sorry. _Billy_! It's all I hear from you. What does he have that I don't."

"Steve, are you… _jealous_? Are you worried that he is replacing you as my friend."

"You tell me. _Are_ you?"

 _"No!_ I can't believe you'll ever think that. Steve, you are my friend and always will. You have to believe that. I'll never have you replaced."

" _Well_ ,…" I was about to add something when he interrupted.

"I have to go get ready for the game. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you at school tomorrow." We both hung up.

When I was up in the tree house, reading to Roger and Klaus, I heard a familiar voice in Japanese ask a question. We all looked up; it was Toshi looking at us from the window. I jumped to my feet, dropping my book, and turned to him.

"Toshi, what are you doing here?" I then remembered. I was going to show him my Mount Vesuvius model with Barry and Snot, earlier, but he had karate, so I told him to come afterwards. He was about to answer when I interrupted him. "Never mind about that, you mustn't tell anyone, not even our friends, that I'm harboring an alien." Toshi gasped. I put my hands to my mouth. _Crap_ ; why did I say that out loud? Roger slapped me on my shoulder.

"Well," He began. "If he didn't know before, he knows now. Nice _going_ , Steve."

"I _knew_ someone was going to find out." Klaus said, with an eye roll. Roger shot a look at him.

"Quiet, fish!"

 _"Toshi_ ," I told him. " _Please_ , as you friend, please don't tell. If people know about Roger, the CIA will do something horrible to him." Toshi smiled, nodded, and said something in Japanese.

I didn't understand him, but as confident that Roger's secret was still safe.

 _"THANKS TOSHI_!" I shouted down to him as he jumped out of the tree. "I'll be right down to show you my baking soda volcano.

"Why are you happy?" Roger asked. "That Japanese kid knows that I'm an alien. I have to leave." I looked at him.

"Toshi won't tell."

"How do you know?"

"I have confidence in him."

"What if he betrays you?"

"He won't."

"But what if…"

 _"Relax_! My gut tells me he won't, and I'm going with my gut." He rolled his eyes.

"I hope you gut's right for your sake."

"I'll be back." I put my book down, and went down the ladder.

When I came back after Toshi had left, I picked up my book again, and resumed reading to him and Klaus.

Then, one fateful day, while I came home from school, I saw CIA trucks in our driveway. I wondered what was happening, and then came up with the worst scenario. Has Toshi or Klaus told? Roger ran to me in his Billy Bobby disguise.

 _"STEVE, STEVE_! Someone told! They're here for me!"

"We got to get out of here!" I said, and we quickly ran into the house.

Dad was talking to Bullock when we ran in. The other agents were there, along with Mom. Dad stopped me in my tracks.

" _Son_ ," He told me. "Where is the alien? I know he's here." I pretended to be clueless.

" _Alien?"_ I asked, nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 _"Steve_ , I know you do. This isn't funny. Now, where is the alien?"

"If you saw _ET_ ," Bullock added. "You know what we must do."

"I honestly don't know where he is, Dad."

 _"Son_ ," Dad and Bullock noticed Roger. "Who's this? I think I saw him in your baseball games."

"Yeah." Mom added. "I remember him too."

"This is Billy, Dad and Mom. He's from Canada." Roger waved to them and Dad's boss.

 _"Hey_!" He greeted.

"Hello, young lad." Bullock greeted.

"Hello." Mom greeted as well.

 _"Well_ ," Dad continued. "Tell me again when you're going to have a friend over."

"Me too." Mom put in.

"I will, Dad and Mom." Roger and I both headed upstairs to my room.

"And you two tell me if either one of you sees the alien!" Dad yelled.

"Or me!" Bullock added. "It's very important that we catch this alien, kids!"

I broke my piggy bank on the floor, put it down, and gathered up the coins, putting them in my pockets. I was so busy that I didn't see Klaus come in. He was in his cup.

 _"Steve_ ," He began. "I didn't tell on Roger. I don't know what happened." I was too mad to respond. " _Steve_? Do you hear me? I said I…" I snapped at him.

"Of _course_ you told! You didn't want to me to keep him here. You wanted him to be sent in to be killed."

 _"Ja,_ I did, und I still think you should have exposed him weeks ago."

"And you told because this is the comeuppance you said he deserved."

"No, I wanted to, but I tell you, I didn't tell."

"Oh, who did, _huh_? The only other person who know Roger's here is Toshi, and he only speak Japanese so the police wouldn't understand him."

"Well, he could have told his parents, and they could have translate it to them." I shrugged.

"I guess, but you were more likely to tell, and that's what you did, because you're an adult. I should never have trusted you."

 _"But…but_ …"

"You are _never_ invited to my tree house ever again."

 _"But…but_ …"

 _"Now_ , leave me alone!" He sighed. He then saw what we were doing. "What are you doing, Steve?"

"It's none of your dang business what he's doing, fish." Roger told him.

"You're not running away, are you?" He gasped in realization. "You _are_ running away, aren't you? _No, nein,_ you can't do this. You can't run away. I forbid it. You know, they might know Roger's here, but they don't know he's Billy in disguise.

"True, but they might find out. I'm not going to take that risk."

"Okay, but I still forbid you running away. There's another solution" I was about to think of a way to get rid of him, when Roger grabbed him by the tail. He screamed as he tried to get free.

"You know, I'm tired of you, fish." He said.

"Let's go." I told him when I was finished putting the coins in my pockets, standing up. "I got the things that I need." He nodded and he threw the fish to the floor.

 _"HEY_!" He flopped up and down. We left the room. " _You…come…back…here! STEVE, ROGER!"_

Dad, Mom, the other agents, and Bullock were gone when we went downstairs, out looking for Roger no doubt. I opened the door, and Roger and I went outside. I closed the door behind me.

I stopped outside. Roger noticed this and went to me as I looed back at the house.

"What's wrong, Steve?" He asked.

"I never ran away before. I'm going to miss them and they're going to miss me." I looked at him. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"Of course we're doing the right thing. _Look_ , I know you don't like it, but it's the only way."

"Yeah, you're right. It is the only way. Come on." And with that, we took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hayley

I was reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ when I heard Klaus' scream.

 _"HELP_!" He yelled. " _SOMEBODY, PLEASE, SAVE ME_!" I closed my book, and put it down on the sofa. I stood up, and ran towards his cry, towards my brother's room.

 _"HELP! OH, PLEASE HELP ME_!"

" _I'm coming, Klaus_!" I called to him.

I saw him in my brother's room, flopping up and down. He looked at me.

 _"Well_? Don't just…stand there. _Help…me_. Put me….back…in my cup." I found his cup, picked him up by the tail, and placed him in. He sighed in relief, catching his breath.

"What were you doing in here flopping for breath, Klaus?"

"I was trying to prevent Steve from running away." My eyes then widened.

 _"What_? Steve ran away?" Klaus nodded. I then frowned. "It's because the CIA are here, isn't it? Steve doesn't want that alien of his to be taken away." Klaus nodded, and then looked at me, confused.

"How did you know about that?"

"Because I heard the conversation between him and Toshi. Oh, it's all my fault." I sat down on his bed. Klaus looked more confused.

"Your fault? Why is it your fault?"

"I told Dad about Steve hiding Roger in the tree house." Tears started spilling from my eyes. "Ever since I started high school, I wanted to be more grown-up. I wanted to do the right thing. I'm the reason why Steve ran away." I cried, hands to my face. I felt something, and noticed Klaus has placed a comforting fin on my knee.

 _"There, there_. It's all right. You did the right thing. We'll find your brother. Don't you worry." I looked at him.

" _How?_ How will we find them? Do you know where they went?" Klaus sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't. But, I think you should tell your father about this. Roger can't be a secret forever." I nodded, picked him up, and left my brother's room to find Dad.

Stan

"Well, we're going home Stan." Bullock told me. "If you happen to see him, call me immediately." I nodded.

"Affirmative, sir."

 _"Okay, men_!" Bullock told the agents. "Let's go home. Stan will let me know if he's here." He and the agents left. Francine came to my side.

"Don't worry," She assured me. "We'll find him."

"Thanks, honey." I said to her. "I'm not giving up quite yet." She smiled. Hayley then ran to us, Klaus in her hand in his cup.

 _"DAD, DAD_!" Hayley said to me.

"What is it, honey?" Francine wanted to know.

"You won't find Roger here."

 _"Roger? The alien_? Why not? Do you know where's he is?" Hayley nodded. "Well, _where_?"

"He's with Steve."

"Well, where's Steve then? Is he in his room with that friend of his, Billy?"

"He ran away." Francine and I were both confused.

 _"What_?" Francine asked. " _Ran away_? Why would he do that?"

"Because he said he would if the CIA found about his location." Klaus explained. Francine and I looked at him. "And that 'friend' is really Roger in disguise."

"You knew about Roger?" Klaus nodded. "And you didn't tell us?" Klaus nodded again.

"I know. I should've told you from the start, und I'm sorry."

"Can we talk about this later?" Francine butted in. "We need to find my baby!"

"I know, honey." I told her. "We will. I'll go call the police." I went to the kitchen.

Steve

"Where are we going, Steve?" Roger wanted to know as we left our street. I paused. Where _were_ we going? I was so busy thinking of running away, that I had no idea on where we were going to go.

" _Uh,_ I don't know." I admitted. "Somewhere far from here where they will never find us. I guess wherever the road takes us to."

"Wherever the road takes us to? That could take _forever!_ "

` "It could, or we could get wherever we need to be before we know it. Now, come on, let's go further." I continued. Roger groaned.

I heard Roger's stomach growl. He put his hands on his tummy.

"Oh, I'm _hungry_!" He said. "How much farther?"

"Let's go a little further." I said. "And then we can find something for you to eat." Roger groaned.

A few minutes later, my stomach growled.

 _"See_?" Roger said. "Our tummies are telling us to stop and eat. I think we should listen to them." I nodded in agreement.

"Okay." I looked around. "The next restaurant, we'll eat at, that is if we can afford it."

We both had sandwiches at a nearby deli. I brought two extras for later on, and told the cashier that they were for my parents. We then left.

"My feet are _killing_ me!" Roger complained when it was getting dark. "Can we please stop and stay somewhere?" I looked around, and spied a bus station.

"We can get a bus." I suggested.

"And go where?" I shrugged.

"To the end of the line."

"Okay." We went inside and I gave the money to the person behind the counter.

"When is the next bus?" I asked him. The man looked at his watch.

"Half an hour, kid." I smiled.

"Thanks." He looked at me, then at Roger.

"Do you parents know you kids are here?"

"Oh yes. They're waiting for us." He looked like he was going to say more, but he just shrugged.

"Where you headed, boys?"

" _Uh_ ," I looked at the map of the United States on the bulletin behind him. I looked for Virginia, then at the states next to it. "Well? I don't have all day." I looked back at him.

"Pennsylvania." I answered. He frowned.

"Oh, that's too bad, kid. You only have ten bucks here. Unless your parents are paying for it, you don't have enough. You can't go anywhere."

"Oh." Roger then stepped up.

"They're paying for it all." He lied.

"Oh, really? Then, enjoy your trip. You got nearly six and a half hours to get there," He pointed to some chairs where some other people were waiting.

"Take your seats. I'll tell you when the bus is here."

"Thanks." I picked up my change, put them in my pockets, and Roger and I went to take our seats to wait for the next bus.

I read my book to Roger as we were waiting.

" _Kids_ ," the man told us a half hour later. "Your bus will be here soon."

"Thank you." I thanked him. He left. I placed a bookmark in my book, closed it, and put it in my backpack.

When we got on the bus, Roger and I took our seats. Roger and I had to sit in different seats. Roger sat up more in the front as I sat with a boy a couple years older then me. He smiled at me.

"I'm Ryan." He greeted.

"I'm Steve." I greeted back. We shook hands and sat back as the bus drove off. I got out my Game Boy Advance I got for my birthday.

When we were nearing the Virginia-West Virginia border, I heard faint crying. I looked up and saw that it was Ryan. He held a picture frame. I looked at it, and saw him. Besides him were a man and a woman. They were all smiling and wearing Mickey Mouse Hats.

"You running away?" I asked. The boy wiped away his tears, and nodded.

"My parents are fighting." He replied. "They're talking of divorce." I frowned. Feeling sorry for him even through I hasn't gone through the situation myself. I can't imagine what will happen to Hayley and me if our parents separated.

"I'm sorry." He sniffed.

"Thanks."

"I'm running away too."

"Mad at your parents?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh." We stayed silent after that.

 _"STOP THE BUS_!" Ryan shouted to the front. The bus stopped. Ryan looked at me. "I'm sorry, but I know I can't run away from my problems. Maybe you will too." He held up his hand, and I shook it. He then ran to the front and off the bus. Roger sat down next to me.

"He was running away like me." I said to him. "He missed his parents, so now, he's going back."

"He was weak." Roger stated. "Not like you. You don't miss then at all I bet."

"Right." I lied. I was already having doubts about this, but I wasn't going to cave in. No matter how hard it was going to be, I had to do this for Roger. I could feel the tears coming.

"I'm glad he moved though. I had to sit with a kid. _Man_ , kids are annoying! Oh, no offence. His emotions must of got the better of him. Gosh, imagine if they made a movie on how emotions and what they tell you. I say they're make one like say, in 2015." He must've seen my tears on my face he changed the subject. "Are you crying?"

"No."

"Oh good. For a second I thought you miss your family. But you got to be strong. Get them out of your mind, and you're be fine." I nodded and resumed on playing my game. "What is that?"

"Game Boy Advance. I got it for my birthday from my par…from people I know."

"Can I watch?"

"Sure."

 _"Uh-Oh_." Roger said. I looked at him.

" _What?_ " I asked.

"My Xenoplasm is coming."

" _What? Now_?"

"I can't hold it in." Xenoplasm burst out of him. People looked at us,

disgusted. I smiled at them, lamely.

"Sorry." I told them. "Must have been something that he ate." They then continued doing what they were doing, as if nothing had happened.

 _"PENNSYLVNIA_!" The bus driver shouted, waking Roger and me from our naps. " _PENNSYLVNIA_!" Roger and I grabbed our stuff, and went to the front of the bus.

"Sorry about that earlier." I told the bus driver.

"It's alright, kid." He said to me. "It happens. I'll clean it up." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What are we going to go now, kid?" Roger asked as we left the bus. The bus took off.

 _"Uh_ …" I hesitated. What _were_ we going to do? I just didn't know.

"Isn't Hersheypark here?"

"I don't know." I admitted. I then saw a couple going past with a little boy and an older girl. The couple had a Hersheypark, PA. What luck! We were just talking about it! I turned to Roger. "Yes, I think it is." He then snapped his fingers.

 _"I got it;_ we'll go to Hersheypark! I never have been there before, despite me being here on Earth since 1948."

"But we don't know where it is."

"We'll find out." He looked at the couple with the kids, who had stopped with other people at a stoplight to let cars go by. "Ask that woman."

"Okay." I went to the couple. "Excuse me, ma'am?" The woman looked at me. "Can you tell me where Hersheypark is?" The woman smiled.

"Derry Township, Dauphin County." She answered. I smiled back. "Thanks."

 _"Mom_!" The boy said, tugging at her sleeve. "We can go now." The woman saw that indeed that they could go. She turned back to me.

"Enjoy your time there! I hope you like it, we all did. Travel safely." She and her family then crossed the street. I turned to Roger.

"Now we just need to know _how_ to get there _. Come_ , we'll go find a hotel. They'll have a map and brochures."

"Even if we know how to get there, I doubt they'll let two kids go there alone. We can't do a lot of things without an adult." He swore to himself.

"If only I dressed as a adult, and not a kid, then we'd be fine." He snapped his fingers again. "I know! I can tell them I have a disease or a disability so that I can be much older then I appear to be."

"Will they believe you?" He swore again, and snapped his fingers a third time.

"I'll get a fake id." I was confused.

"Fake id?"

"Yeah, I'm sure some hoodlums are selling them somewhere. Now, come on." I followed Roger.

We walked for hours, and it wasn't until nightfall that we found a nightclub that was selling fake IDs.

"Why do you want one?" The teenager, who was selling them asked.

"I want to look older." Roger told him. The teenager nodded.

"Okay, stand in front of the camera then." Roger stood in front of the cameraman. The camera took, and we had to wait for the picture to develop. He then gave Roger the id.

Before we left, the teenager looked at me.

"Do you want a fake id?" I shook my head.

"No; I rather not get into trouble." He shrugged.

"Okay; you don't know what you're missing, kid." We then left.

As we walked, Roger took out his id, and looked at it.

"Look at this, Steve. We can go everywhere that we want now."

"What did you say on it?" I wanted to know. Roger put it back in his pocket.

"I'm a 40 year old man named Clearance Vee. I was born in here on June 11th, 1960." I did the math in my head.

"But, that would make you 39, not 40." He shrugged.

"Oh well. The damage is done already. Can't go back on it now, well, actually I can, but it'll take time. Now, come on, let's go to a hotel."

"I only have ten bucks, remember? I doubt that's enough for even a single night." He stopped and pondered about this.

" _Hmmm_ , you're right. We'll go find an ATM machine." I was puzzled.

"But, don't we need an ATM card?"

"Oh, right." He then grabbed one that was conveniently on the ground.

"You can't use that. It's someone else's. The person must have dropped it." He looked at me.

"Kid, you need to relax." I still didn't like what he were doing, but I let him anyway. How else will we get money?

After we found an ATM machine, we went to find a hotel. We stayed at a Days Inn. We went to our hotel room, after checking in.

"Here we are." Roger said as I ran in, I plopped up on the bed. He took out the brochure he got from the brochure rack down in the lobby. He went to me and sat by me on the bed. He showed me the brochure. I looked at it. It was the Hersheypark one. He flipped to the back and at the directions.

"Here is where we're going tomorrow. We'll take a cab." He put it back in his pocket. "Have you been there before?" I nodded.

"When I was seven with my fam…" He put his fingers on my lips and shushed me.

 _"Shhh_! Don't say it." He went to his bed. "It's late. We better get to bed if we're going to be there just as it opens." I yawned.

"Then we better get to it."

After we each went to the bathroom, we turned off the lights, and went to bed.

That night, I had a bad dream. In my nightmare, I was Elliot in the tube scene in E.T., and Roger was E.T. I managed to get Roger out of there, and ran outside to my bike. I placed Roger in my basket and got on. I pedaled as fast as I could. I expected for my bike to take off and fly under the moon like the film, when I remembered that Roger wasn't E.T. My bike wasn't going to take of in the air with alien magic, so I just pedaled.

I heard shouts, and looked back. The CIA was on my tail! I panicked.

" _PEDAL_!" Roger yelled at me. " _HURRY_ ; THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" He didn't need to tell me twice! I pedaled faster and faster.

I guess I pedaled too hard for suddenly I ran into a tree. I flipped over and hit my face on the asphalt.

I opened my eyes, and noticed that everything was blurry. I didn't have my glasses on! I started feeling all around them. I must've looked funny on the road, looking for my glasses like that, but I had to find them. Once I found them, I put them on, and stood up. What I saw next made my heart pound like rapid fire. Two agents had each of Roger's arms, and were taking him away.

 _"STEVE_!" Roger shouted, trying to get free. _"HELP_!"

 _"NO_!" I screamed. I was about to run to him when both my mom and my dad held me back. " _ROGERRRRRRR_!"

" _ROGER_!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed like a bullet, my nightmare faded. I looked around the hotel room. The light turned on, and Roger went on my bed to console me.

 _"There, there_." He soothed. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream. _Shhh, shh_ , nothing can hurt you." I looked at Roger.

They took you away." I told him. "It was like E.T, only instead of you taking me to your spaceship, they took you always."

He shushed me as I hugged him like a frightened little child. He soothed my hair.

"Roger's here. And that won't happen unless you take me back and I am exposed. We're safe and sound if we stay here"

It was like that for a few minutes. He withdrew from me. "You're good now?" I nodded. He smiled. "Good." He went back into his bed, and tucked himself in. "Now, get back to bed. Oh, and you might need to clean before we go. I…"

"I know." I said, tucking myself in. "Goodnight." He shut of the light.

"Goodnight." We both went back to sleep. I didn't have any more nightmares.

We woke up, and did our morning routines. I cleaned up Roger's Xenoplasm that was by his bed.

"Did you call a cab?" I asked the alien. He nodded, and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. "I told it to be here in at 11:30. Let's go down, and have breakfast first." I nodded, and we left the hotel room, closing and locking the door behind me.

Because the park didn't open until noon, we took our time for breakfast. We both had cereal, and a muffin. I had milk, and Roger had orange juice.

As we ate, the news was on the TV. I was shocked at what I saw.

The TV showed a picture of me with the 'missing' caption underneath it.

"They're missing me." I said. "I knew it." Roger was confused.

 _"Huh_?" He asked. He saw that I was watching the TV, and looked behind so he could see.

It then showed a reporter next to our house, interviewing Mom, Dad, and

Hayley.

We watched the entire report. We couldn't hear it, but we could read the closed captions on the TV set.

"I got to get back to them." I said. Roger turned to me.

"No, now we are going to Hershey's Park, won't that be exciting? Now, just eat and forget about them. Figures, when you teach a boy to read, he'll really need it later on."

I wonder if anybody else saw the news, and will recognize me. I looked around. Everyone in the room seems to be too occupied in eating or talking to pay attention to the TV. With a shrug, I just continued eating.

What I saw next on the TV was really sad. A nine-year old kid, Bradley Smocks, was kidnapped, and brutally murdered by his kidnapper. That poor kid! He was one year younger then I. I then had a thought. Do Mom and Dad think I'm dead? I sure hope not. That kid's parents must be really heartbroken. I don't want my parents to have to pay for a funeral, and go all through that, when their son is in fact, alive.

After breakfast, we went outside to explore a bit until the taxi came.

At eleven thirty, we went back. Once back, we sat on the couch in the lobby to wait for the cab.

The cab came five minutes later, and we went in. The cub then drove off when Roger told the cabdriver the directions and where we were going. I watched the scenery in the window as we drove by.

We got there and I gave money to Roger so he could pay the taxi driver (he wanted too see if we could sneak off without paying, but I didn't want to). The taxi drove off and we headed for the park entrance.

"How many?" The ticket man at the ticket booth asked when we got there.

"Two." Roger told him.

"Where's you mama, boys?"

"I'm the boy's mother." Roger said to him. "I'm also his father." He pulled out his fake id from his pocket, and showed it to him. " _See_? I may be small in size, but I'm really a full, grown adult." The man looked at the card, and he gave Roger our tickets. "Okay. Sorry about that. Welcome to Hershey Park." He then looked at me.

"Hey, aren't you the missing boy I saw on the news this morning?"

"No, he isn't." Roger said before I could tell him that I was.

"Well, okay then, have fun then!" Roger gave me the other ticket as we

headed towards the turnstiles.

The woman at the turnstile, punching our tickets, didn't believe that Roger was my dad, so he had to show us his id again. She also asked about me. And again I was about to tell her that I was the missing child from the news, and again, Roger said that I wasn't.

" _Have fun_!" The woman said and we both entered though the turnstiles. Roger put the id away in his pocket.

 _"Wow!"_ He said. "It's amazing how many people watch the news, despite it being mostly depressing with all of those people dying and such." He then changed the subject as he looked at the tickets "we don't need these anymore." He threw them on the ground.

"Don't do that." I told him. "It's bad to litter. You need to throw those away in the trash." I looked and saw a nearby trashcan. I pointed at it. " _See?_ There's the trashcan, just over there. You don't need to go far." He looked like he was about to say something, when he sighed, He picked them up. He went to throw them away. He came back. " _There? Happy_?" I smiled.

"Mother Earth thanks you."

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever_." He took out the map and opened it. "Let's look at the map, and see what we want to do first." I went to him, and we both looked at it together. I pointed at the direction where I want to go.

"Let's go this way first." He closed the map.

"Lead the way, Steven." We headed off.

" _Mama; mama?"_ I heard a little boy shout as I had Dip N' Dots on an outdoor table. Roger was inside, getting some napkins. _"Mama; mama_?" His voice cracked. _"Mama_! Where are you?!" He then burst out crying. _"MAMA_!" I frowned. Poor kid.

" _Josh; Josh_!" A woman called from the distance. The boy's face lit up.

" _MAMA!"_ He ran into his mother's arms and hugged her.

" _Oh, Josh_!" The woman said. Don't you scare mama like that!"

"I'm sorry, Mama. I won't; I promise." The boy and mom walked off. I felt sad, thinking of my parents and sister, missing them terribly.

Roger then came outside with the napkins. He sat down.

"Here are the napkins." He said. He waved them in front of me to snap me back into reality. " _Yoo-hoo; earth_ to Steve!" I looked at him. "You were staring into space, and not the space where I come from."

"Sorry, Rog." I said to him. "I just miss my family again." He groaned loudly.

" _Ugh_ ; not _that_ again. Look Steve; you have to snap out of it. You can't go back or at least I can't go back, so neither are you. You and me are family enough. Maybe some more rides will get them out of your mind."

"Okay."

But, I kept thinking of them for the rest of the time there. Seeing all the happy kids and parents made it worse. I know kids are supposed to be happy at theme parks, but I couldn't, not without my family by my side.

 _"Roger_." I said to him in the gift shop. The park was closed and I was waiting for him. He came back with a stuffed Kiss with arms and legs. He waved it in my face.

"Look what I bought." He said. "His name is Milton after the founder of this place."

"That's nice, but listen, I got to get back to my family in Virginia." He groaned. "I know you don't like to hear it, but I have to get back to them. I have school and baseball."

"I'll homeschool you."

"No. Now tomorrow I'm going back and nothing you'll do or say will stop me." He rolled his eyes.

" _Fine_! But, I'm not going with you, neither is Milton. He's staying with me." I hesitated, but stayed firm. It's for the best.

"That's fine by me." We then left, not saying another word.

Stan

We looked for Steve all day, and we had no luck in finding him, or Roger. The police chief came to me.

"Sorry Stan," He said to me. "But it's getting late. We'll continue our search in the morning." He then called to his men, and they went off. I went to console my wife, who had tears in her eyes.

"We'll find him." I told her. "Come, let's go home."

"I hate to go home knowing that he's out there alone."

"He's not alone. Roger's with him." She looked at me.

"You don't think he's hurting him, do you? What if he is dangerous? What if he…" She let in a sob. "kills him? I can't stop thinking about the news report. That poor boy; he was too young. I don't want that to happen to Steve. I don't think I trust Roger."

"I'm worried too, babe. I too, don't trust him. If Roger's dangerous, Steve's smart though. He'll get far away from him." Francine sniffed.

" _But, what if_?"

"We can't worry about that now. We just have to hope for the best." Francine nodded. We then went home.

Steve

The next morning, we ate breakfast, and headed towards the bus station.

"You're not going with him?" The ticket guy asked Roger when I purchased my ticket. Roger shook his head.

"No; he's going by himself to see his mother."

"Yeah." I said to him, not really lying.

"Okay." He gave me my ticket. "I'll call you when your bus gets here." We went to the waiting room.

"Are you sure you won't change you mind and stay?" Roger wanted to know. "I mean, we could have a life together." I shook my head.

"I'm not changing my mind." He sighed.

"Okay, you're on you own now. Be careful; it's a cruel world out there, and my planet isn't much better."

"I'll be fine." We both hugged each other. We withdrew, and he left. The ticket guy called that my bus was here, and I went off.

I looked back. Roger waved to me. I waved back, and went outside.

I was nervous. I never was on my own before, but it'll just be until I get back home. Just until I am reunited with my family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After I got my ticket, I decided to call home to tell my folks not to worry, and that I was coming home. I went to the phone, and put my money in the shot. I picked up the phone, put it next to my ear, and waited for it to pick up.

 _"Come on_!" I urged the phone as I heard it ring repeatedly. " _Pick up!"_

Klaus

"We're going out." Stan told me. I was by the phone on the kitchen counter in my bowl. Hayley was sitting at the table doing her homework. Francine was by her husband. "Remember, pick up the phone as soon as it rings."

"And call us as soon as you have new information." Francine added. I saluted them.

 _"Will do!"_ I promised. They turned to Hayley.

"You too, Hayley."

"I will." She promised, not taking her eyes off of her worksheet. Stan and Francine then left.

The phone rang a few hours later. I answered it immediately. Hayley was now watching _Lizzie McGuire_ on the TV on the counter beside me.

 _"Hallo_?" I asked.

"Hey, Klaus." Steve said on the other end. My eyes widened.

" _Steve_?" Hayley got up from the table as soon as she heard her brother's name, and went over to me. I put up a fin, gesturing her to wait. _"Oh mien gosh!_ Your parents, the police, and the CIA are looking for you. Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Yeah, I'm safe. I'm in Pennsylvania." My eyes grew wider.

"You're all the way in _Pennsylvania_? _Gosh,_ no wonder why they haven't found you."

"Roger and I took a bus here, and now I'm going on a bus again to come home. Are Mom and Dad home?"

"They're out looking for you. But, as soon as we're done talking, I'll give them a call to tell them that you're safe and sound, and that you are coming home. You better call home after you arrive, so that you parents can pick you up."

"I will." I then changed the subject.

"Is Roger with you?"

"No. We kind of had a fight and went our separate ways."

"Well, as long as you're safe, that's all that matters. See you when you get here."

 _"See you!"_ I hung up.

"How's my brother?" Hayley wanted to know as a commercial break came on. "Is he safe?" I looked at her, and nodded.

"Ja, your brother's safe, and he's coming home. I'm going to call your parents to tell them the news." Hayley sighed in relief.

"Oh, _thank goodness_!" She went back to watch TV as I dialed Stan's cell phone.

Steve

I hung up, and felt happy. I was going home. I was going to see my parents, Klaus, and Hayley in s few hours. And with that, I skipped merrily to my seat.

"Can I sit here?" Someone asked me, when I sat in my seat on the bus.

"Sure." I told him.

"Thanks." I then saw a Hershey's Park, and a Kiss plushy sit next to me. I smiled.

"You went to Hershey's Park?" He nodded.

"Yep! You?" I nodded.

" _Yep,_ I would've had a blast, but I didn't?"

"Oh, that's a shame. I had fun why didn't you?" I sighed, not believing that I was going to tell what I'm about to say to a complete stranger.

"I ran away from home."

"Why did you run away from home?" I sighed.

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Oh. Is it because you're harboring an alien from them, and they found out, and you ran away with him to prevent the CIA from dissecting him like a frog?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that's dir…" I then noticed something. " _What, what_? How did you know about…." I looked at him fully, and gasped. It was Roger! He waved to me.

 _"Hey, kid_! Long time no see. How's it going?"

" _Roger_? What're you doing here?"

"Well, despite me not wanting to have my insides pulled out of me, I couldn't let you go off alone. You're only ten. I would have missed you terribly, and frankly, I don't know what to do by myself. And so, here I am, going back to Langley Falls, Virginia with you." I smiled. My smile then faded.

"But, what about the CIA?" I wanted to know.

"We'll figure that out when we're there." I smiled.

"Thanks for coming back with me." He smiled back.

"No problem, kid."

 _"Okay_." The bus driver said when we were halfway there. "This is a pit stop. We'll be here for half an hour. Anybody not here by that time, I'll drive off without you. So, if you don't want to get left behind, I'd advise you all to get back here in exactly half an hour." He looked at his watch on his wrist. It's 3:43 now. We leave at exactly 4:13." He opened the doors. "Enjoy your time here, folks." We all got up and people left the bus. Roger patted Milton.

"You be good, Milton." Roger told it. "Daddy will be back." I rolled my eyes. We then left.

"Okay Roger," I reminded him. "We have to get back by 4:13 or they'll leave without you."

"I know. I heard him. Don't worry, we will."

We were eating scones at a bakery. I looked at the clock on the wall to see how we were doing on time. I nearly swallowed it whole, for it was 4:10. We had three minutes left. I stood up.

 _"Oh my gosh_ Roger, we have to go!" I finished my scone, and drank milk to help wash it down. I ran, dragging Roger with me.

" _WAIT; SLOW DOWN!"_ He yelled. I shook my head.

"We can't slow down. The bus is going to leave in less then three minutes."

"Don't worry. You're a kid on your own. They won't leave without you. Plus, one clock may be different from another clock, so we may be early."

"Or we may be late."

"Well, they won't leave without you anyways. We can take as long as we want, and they'll be there when we arrive."

"Are you sure?"

"100%."

We were on a hill. The bus was in view…and it was taking off.

 _"WAIT_!" I yelled, running again, down the hill. " _DON'T LEAVE; WE'RE COMING_!" Roger ran after me.

We got down the hill, and the bus disappeared in the distance. I stopped, out of breath. Roger stopped by my side.

"Well, would you look at that?" He observed. "They left without us, _Huh_ , you learn something new every day." He then realized something. " _WAIT; MILTON!"_

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "My parents will be waiting for me. They're be upset when the bus stops there, and I'm not on it."

"Well, we can always get on another bus to Virginia." I looked at him.

"We can't. All of our money was in my backpack. I only took enough money for our drinks and the scones."

"Shoot, that's right." He then got an idea. "Well, luckily, we now live in the 21st century. We'll just ask for someone to use their phone. I'm sure someone will lend us one for you to call home." I nodded, and we asked around.

After we asked around for what seemed forever, we finally got a hold of a phone. I dialed home.

Klaus

The phone rang again, and I answered it.

 _"Hallo_?" I began.

"Klaus, it's me, Steve." Steve said on the other end.

"Steve, have you arrived at the bus station yet?"

"I missed the bus."

" _What_?"

"I missed it when it made a pit stop at West Virginia. It left without me."

"It left without you?"

"Yeah, it did. My backpack with all of my money in it was on there."

"How are you talking to me then?"

"I'm using someone else's."

"Well, that's nice. It's good to know that at least some people out there are nice towards kids."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to ask your father or mother to go und pick you up?"

"Uh, I wouldn't want them to come all this way for me."

"Steve, they're worried. You're their child. They'll be happy to get you."

"Uh, sure I guess."

"You wait at a bus station, und call, and tell whomever's picking you up what bus station you're at."

"Okay."

"See you."

"See you." I hung up.

" _Stan, Francine_!" I called. They both rushed into the room.

"What is it, Klaus?" Stan asked.

"Is it Steve?" Francine wanted to know. "Is he ready to be picked up?" I frowned.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What? Is he hurt? Is he in the hospital? What?"

"He's fine. But, he missed the bus when it stopped at West Virginia for a pit stop."

 _"What_?!" Both Stan and Francine questioned at the same time.

"The bus driver left a kid alone in the West Virginia streets?" Stan questioned. I nodded.

"He has Roger with him." Stan was puzzled.

"I thought you said that he had a fight with him so they separated."

"I did, because he did have a fight with him, but they'll together again. One of you must go there, and pick him up. He doesn't have any money." Francine was about to say something, when Stan beat her to it.

"I'll do it."

 _"But, Stan_ ,"

"I'll do it." Francine sighed.

"Be careful." Stan smiled.

"I will, and when we come back, we'll sue that bus company." He kissed his wife, and put on his coat.

"Bring him home, Stan" I said.

" _Bye, Daddy_!" Hayley called.

" _Bye, family_!" Stan said to us. "When I come home, Steve will be back with us safe and sound." He then left.

Steve

I hung up, and gave the phone back to the man.

"If you want to go to Virginia," He began. "I'll take you. My buddies and I are on our way there."

"Thanks, but no thanks. My Dad or Mom, or both of them, are coming to get me."

"Are you sure? There's a TV and snacks. You can call them back, and tell them that I'm taking you back."

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait for my parent or parents." He shrugged.

"Okay, suit yourself." He then got out a notepad and pencil, wrote something down, tore out a page, and offered it to me. "If you change your mind, we'll be right here." I was about to refuse when Roger took the note.

"Thanks!" He told him. "We will." The man waved to us, and then left.

 _"Roger_!" I told him. "What are you _doing_?! We can't go with that man and his buddies. He's a stranger."

 _"So?"_

"So, we don't know him or his buddies. They might be dangerous. Mom told Hayley and I never talk or go with strangers if they offer a ride."

" _Steven, Steven, Steven_. Come _on_ , this is our ticket home. You don't want your mom or dad to drive all the way to get you, and drive the way back, wasting their gas, do you?"

"Well, no, but they could always get more gas at the gas stations."

"True, but gas costs money. But, they need gas for other stuff too. If they use all of their money on gas, they can't pay for you anymore and get you toys and stuff. They might have to give you and Hayley away if they ran low on money."

"Uh, I don't think that'll happen. We're not poor, and Dad gets good amount of money working at the CIA."

"I'm not saying it'll happen now, it could happen in a few years. They could get low on money one day with a poor economy. They might look back at this and blame you for them wasting their money when they didn't need to."

"They won't blame me for their money loss because of this one incident." Roger shrugged.

"They might. The future is unpredictable." I sighed knowing that he was right.

"Okay, but I don't think we have a chose. I don't think that we should…" Roger turned to the retreating man.

" _John, yo, John_!"

"John? How do you know his name?"

"It's on the card." John came to us. "Steve changed his mind. He said we shouldn't waste his parents' gas money, and that we should go with you." My eyes widened. _What?_! John grinned from ear to ear.

" _Perfect!"_ He ushered us to follow him. "Come, meet the other people coming with us." Roger followed him. I stayed put. Roger noticed this, and went back with me.

"You shouldn't have done that, Roger." I said to him. "I never said that. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Come on, Steve. He's just offering us a ride home with his buddies."

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Aw, Steve_!" He gave me the puppy dog look. " _Please;_ you can trust me!" I sighed, giving in. I know I might regret this, but I didn't want to argue with him. "Sure. I hope you're right." Roger smiled.

 _"All right, Steve_! You won't regret this, I guarantee it." John looked back at us.

"You guys coming?" He asked.

 _"Comin'_!" Roger called after him and went after him. I did too, already having a doubt.

John led us to a van. Besides the van were four others. Two of them looked like they were in a motorcycle gang with mustaches and chin hair, one of them was skinny, and one of them was a teenager, and had an earring in his nose.

"Allow me to introduce you to the crew." He started. "They are Jerry, Dexter, Darrel, and Albert." They all said their hellos. Roger and I did as well. John clasped his hands together. "Okay, now we all know each other, let's get going." The men all went in the back of the caravan.

"Now that we know these people's names," Roger began. "They're no longer strangers to us. It's now safe." I still wasn't sure, but went with him to the van.

We were on the road for only half an hour when John hit the dashboard, cursing.

"What's wrong?" Jerry wanted to know.

"Somebody didn't check the gas before we left." John said,

"Oh, sorry." Dexter apologized.

"Now, we have to go to a gas station, and get gas."

" _And snacks_!" The teenager, Darrell, piped up. "We're running low on snacks."

Five minutes later, we drove up to a Holiday gas station. Once John took the keys from the ignition, he looked back at us.

"I'm going to pump gas in this thing. You all go out and get the snacks that you want. Use the bathroom to if you need to. When done, come back. We'll leave when everybody's back. In. Let's go." Albert opened the door, and we all hopped out. The door closed, and we all went into the gas station, except for John who went to put gas in the van.

"So, what kind of snacks are we going to get?" Roger wanted to know. "How about you get what you want, and I'll get what I want?"

"We can't get any snacks." I told him. "We don't have any money, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"We don't have any money ether." Darrell told us. "But, that doesn't stop us. We just take what we need." He grabbed a pack of Twizzlers, and put it in his pocket. _"See?_ Easy, now you try." I shook my head.

"But, that's stealing! You better put that back before you get caught." He shrugged.

 _"Whatever!_ If you don't want anything, that's fine by me, kid." He then left.

"I got to stop him." I looked at Roger as he grabbed a bag of Kit-Kats. "Roger; put that back!" He sighed.

" _Fine!"_ He put it back, and we followed Darrell as he grabbed some more snacks.

 _"Hey; hey! Stop_!" He looked at me as he grabbed a bottle of coke from one of the fridges in the back. Darrell looked up at me. I stopped. "Put that back, along with the others. Stealing is wrong."

"I don't care, kid."

"I'll tell John." He laughed.

"John is stealing, too. We all are!"

 _"What_?" He ushered me to be quiet.

 _"Shhh_! If you tell kid, we won't take you home." He then left again.

" _But…but…wait_!" I ran up front.

" _No, don't_!" I looked around. Where did he go? I was about to tell the storeowner, when Roger spoke up.

 _"Hey_! It's them!" I looked at what Roger was looking at, and gasped. It was a newspaper, and there, under the word 'wanted' were pictures of John, Jerry, Darrel, Dexter, and Albert. My eyes widened as I went closer to read what they were in for, and was shocked at each and every one. John and Dexter stole money from a bank, Jerry was a drunk driver, and skipped his court trial, Darrel stole things, and did graffiti, and Albert kidnapped and murdered a nine-year old kid. I wonder if that was the same kid that I saw on the TV news.

 _"Oh my gosh, Roger_!" I breathed. "They're wanted criminals!"

"You got that right, kid!" A familiar voice said. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around, and gasped. It was Darrell. Beside him were Jerry, Albert, Dexter, and John.

 _"You…you_ won't get away with this." I told them.

 _"Oh, yeah_?" Darrell challenged, pounding his fist into his hand.

"I should've known you'd cause us trouble." John said. " _Come on, kid_!" He picked me up, and carried me towards the bathroom. I yelled for help. John put his hand to my mouth, muffling my screams.

 _"Hey_!" Roger shouted. The criminals looked at him. "You want him? You have to go through me!" He then stroke a Karate pose. "I know Karate!" I bit John's hand. John cursed out loud.

" _GET THE STORE OWNER, ROGER_!" I yelled. "Don't stay here, _go!_ "

 _"Oh, right!_ " Roger responded. John looked at the criminals.

 _"Grab him_!" He demanded. Roger was about to run farther, when Albert and Jerry grabbed him.

"You're not going _anywhere_!" Albert said to him.

 _"Yeah_!" Jerry added. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Let's lock them in the bathroom!" John told his comrades. "Dexter says that one person can go at a time." His buddies nodded, and carried us to the men's bathroom. We screamed for help. John opened the men's room, and Roger and I were both thrown in.

"Even if you get out," John started. ""You'll be too late. We'll be far gone!" He and his buddies laughed as they closed the door.

" _Hey_!" I shouted. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I looked at the doorknob, confused. What the? Did they lock it from the other side somehow? I rammed into the door.

After I did this a few times, I gave up. I started pounding the door.

 _"HELP, HELP_!" I screamed. Roger pounded on the door too, and we both screamed at the top of our lungs.

 _"HELP, HELP_!"

The door then opened. We looked at our savior, it was the cashier. His eyes were wide.

"Are you two okay?" He wanted to know. I nodded, and saw the reason why I couldn't open the door. A chair was by the door. I also saw that there was a piece of paper taped to the door that read 'out of order." I looked back at the man. I saw on his nametag that his name was Todd. I pointed to the exit up front.

"There were criminals. They stole stuff here, and before I could tell you, they shut us in here."

""I'll call the police. Do any of you know their license plate number?" I shook my head.

"No, sorry I don't." I replied.

"Well, that's a shame. That's crucial information. I'll still call the police though." Roger nudged me. I looked at him. He had the newspaper in his hand. I grabbed it, and showed it to the man, pointing to their images.

"These are them." The man took the newspaper and examined it, nodding his head.

"I've seen these crooks in the paper before. They've been wanted a long time now." He looked at us. "You guys stay here in the store. The police will want to question you. You can wait up front." He went up front.

"Okay," Roger began, looking at me. "Come on, let's blow this pop stand."

"But you heard him." I told him. "The police will want to question us. We have to stay here."

"We can't wait. We have to get to your folks and your sister. The police will only postpone that."

 _"But_ …"

"You can call them later. You know their number, right?" I nodded.

"Of course. I learned it in Kindergarten."

"Then there you go then. Come on; you're be home before you know it." I was still was a little unsure of this, but gave in. I did want to see my family again. I nodded. Roger smiled.

" _That's t_ he spirit, kid." We then left the store.

" _Hey!"_ Todd shouted after us.

"Don't look back, Steven." Roger told me. "Just continue on your way." I nodded, and we both continued on our way. Not once, did I look back.

Minutes later, we heard police sirens.

 _"Great_!" Roger said. "We no longer have to walk." He stopped, and ran back. I stopped and looked after him.

"What are you doing?" I wanted to know. He looked back at me.

"I'll be okay! Just keep going onwards. I'll catch up with you!" I shook my head, but continued going onwards.

 _"Get in_!" I heard Roger shout soon afterwards. I looked at him, still walking. He was driving a police car. I stopped in my tracks. He had an open whine bottle in his hand.

"Are you _crazy_?!" I asked. "You can't…"

 _"Yeah, yeah_!" He drank his wine. "I can't steal a police car. Just get in before the officer who owns this car notices."

 _"No!"_

"You mean you want to walk all the way back?"

"I'm not happy about it, but it's better then stealing. Stealing an ATM card, fake id, littering; you've been nothing but a bad influence on me since you arrived on my birthday. I won't have it anymore. I'm going home. You can go home however you want, but leave me out of it!" Roger sighed.

"Fine, suit yourself." I then continued on my way.

I then heard a crash, and turned around. I gasped as I saw that the police car he was driving had drove into a tree. I ran to him as he laid on the steering wheel, unconscious. The airbag activated. He came to just long enough to open the door, then tumbled out. Wine was everywhere.

" _Oh my gosh_ ; are you okay?!" He opened his eyes, and nodded. He stood up.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride along?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He grabbed onto my shoulders, obviously drunk. I pushed him to the ground.

 _"Stop it_ ; you're drunk! I'm not going!" He stood up.

"Oh, _come on_ ; you know you want to!"

"No, I don't! Go away. Leave me alone!" I ran as he chased me.

I ran to a cliff side. Roger grabbed me. I struggled.

 _"Let go_!" I shouted.

"Not until you agree to go with me."

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"NOOOOOO!"_ I pulled and pulled. Unfortunately, I didn't know how close we were to the cliff, until it was too late. Roger released me, and I stumbled over the metal barriers, and over the cliff! I dug my nails into the dirt and grabbed on for dear life.

 _"HELLPPPPP_!" I screamed. " _HELLLPPPPP_!" Roger outstretched his hand for me.

 _"Grab my hand, Steve_!" I looked at him. " _Hurry;_ before it's too late!" I nodded, not having a choice. I reached my hand for him to grab, when suddenly, the cliff gave way. I screamed as I fell down to the ocean below.

" _STEVEN!"_

Well, this is it. My life is over. I'll die as a 10-year old, too young, right? Oh, who am I kidding? Of _course_ it's too young. I'm too young to die! I screamed the whole way down.

Suddenly, I stopped falling, and landed hard on a tree branch. I looked down. I was on a little landing, a few feet above the ocean. Suddenly, I heard my dad's scream, terror in his voice.

" _STEVE_!" He shouted. I looked up and saw him next to Roger, not believing it. _Dad_? The branch snapped and I fell onto my butt onto the landing. " _SON!_ "

I stood up, and regained my balance. I grabbed onto the rocky cliff side, utterly terrified. I heard police sirens.

" _HANG ON, KIDDO_!" Roger yelled to me. "I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Roger

I ran to the police cars.

"I need a rope!" I told the officer.

"Sorry." The officer said. "I don't have any." I was shocked.

 _"What?!_ You don't have any? You haven't seen a kid dangling or on a landing down below on a cliff before? You need to be prepared for _anything_!"

 _"Yeah_!" Stan agreed from behind me. "My son's in danger; someone has to do something!"

 _"Relax_!" The officer reassured us. "I called for firefighters. They're on their way now." We then saw a fire truck. Stan and I ran to it.

I rammed into a firefighter who just came out with some rope.

 _"Move it!"_ I said. He fell to the ground, and I picked up the rope he'd dropped, and ran to the edge of the cliff. Stan ran too.

"I'll like to save him." Stan said.

"No." I told him. "I'll do it. I got him into this mess, and I'm going to get him out of it." I handed him the other end of the rope. "You just hold onto this, and pull when I say so." He hesitated, but grabbed it.

"Alright. Be careful." As he held unto the other end, I went down the cliff side.

When I was close to him, I outstretched my hand.

" _Steve,_ grab my hand and I'll pull you up." I said. He looked at me. I could see the fear in his eyes. "Don't hesitate; just do it! Don't be scared." He nodded and reached out his hand to me, and I grabbed it. And just in the nick of time too! The landing has just caved in, and fell into the ocean down below. I smiled at him as he held on to me, not letting go.

 _"Phew_! That was a close one, _huh_? If you stayed on that landing, a bit longer, your young life would've been over." I shouted to Stan and the others firefighters and the police up above. " _OKAY, PULL US UP_!" The rope pulled us up and I looed at Steve, who was hanging on to me like a frightened child. Okay, he was a frightened child! But, like a little frightened child!

When we were safe above the cliff, Steve ran to Stan and hugged him, crying.

" _DAD_!" He yelled. He sobbed and sobbed as Stan hugged him back. I smiled, proud of myself. _Good for you Roger. You saved a kid's life. It might have been a little OOC for you, but who cares?! You aren't all bad._

Steve

I cried and cried.

"I'm so very sorry I ran away, Dad." I said as Dad consoled me.

" _There, there_ , son." He said. "It's all alright now. You're safe. That's all that matters. Thankfully, your mother didn't see you like that; she'd have a heart attack." He withdrew from me. "Now, let's go home. Your mother is worried sick over you." I nodded, sniffing my tears. Dad went to the SUV, and I followed. We then stopped as Dad turned to Roger and smiled.

"Thanks for saving my son, Roger. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"You're darn straight!"

"Now, come into the SUV." Roger saluted.

" _Yes, sir_!" We then went to the SUV.

The drive home took forever, and we had a couple detours on the way, but we finally made it. I jumped out of the van, and ran to the house.

" _MOM_!" I yelled as soon as we entered the house.

" _STEVE_!" Mom shouted, running and embarrassing me in a tearful hug. She soothed my hair. "Steve, my baby, my sweet, sweet, baby."

"We were worried about you Steve." Hayley sniffed her tears away. She was behind Mom. She held Klaus in his bowl in her hands. Klaus smiled.

"Wilkommen home, kind." I smiled back at him.

"Thanks; it's nice to be back. I'm sorry I had you all so worried. I'll never run away from home again, I promise."

"Oh, I'm just so glad you're safe and sound." Mom stated.

 _"Well_ ," Roger said, changing the subject. He looked at my dad. "I guess I can't run forever. Go on, take me to the CIA; let get this over with." My eyes widened. _Roger!_ I guess I don't really understand why, but I didn't know what I could do. I don't want to argue with my Dad again. I guess it's for the best; I just wished there was another way though. Dad was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Dissection, you know. That's the whole reason why this mess started in the first place. That's why your son ran away with me. But now I am ready." Dad looked at Mom, and Mom nodded. Dad looked back at Roger, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not going to dissect you. I won't let the CIA dissect you ether." Roger was confused. So was I.

"But, don't you have to? I mean, I'm an illegal alien, _literally_! It's your duty to turn me in."

"You're right, it is my duty to turn you in, but I'm not going to." Roger was puzzled.

"But, you're not going to?" Dad nodded.

"Correct, if you accept my deal."

"Deal?"

"I won't turn you in, and you can stay with us if you're in disguise every time we're in public and when people outside this household visit." I beamed, looking at him.

" _Really, Dad_?" I questioned. He nodded again at me, and looked back at Roger.

"You _did_ save my life at Area 51, and you saved my son, turning you in to the CIA to have you dissected will be a mistake. It just wouldn't be right."

"You're family now." Mom added.

"That is, if you want to be in our family." Roger smiled.

" _Heck, yeah_!" Roger then hugged my Dad. Dad smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Roger Smith." Roger then smiled. His Xenoplasm then exploded. It went everywhere, on Klaus' bowl, on the floor, and on all of our clothes, but Dad still smiled. "We'll clean this up later." Klaus was still shock.

"You should reconsider turning him in, Stan." He said. "He's a bad influence on your son. He asked him to give him wine that one time, he wanted to teach him to karate so that he could fight a bully at school, he broke Terri and Greg's window, he got him in trouble at school, and he gave the idea to him to scare Hayley with that worm. If it weren't for him, _none_ of those things would have happened. He needs his comeuppance, und turning him into the CIA would be right, they're looking for him after all. Steve couldn't keep Roger a secret, what do you think all of us can do any better?" Dad looked at him.

"Because if we all pitch together, we'll more likely to succeed. Four heads are better then one. It could be five, Klaus, if you agree to keep Roger's secret a secret."

 _"But…but_ …"

"If you help us keep it, you might turn human again." Klaus sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; I'll keep Roger's secret." Roger smiled.

"I guess you're not all that bad, fish."

 _"Ja, ja!"_ He pointed a mean fin at him. "But everyone will find out about this sooner or later. You will be dissected, rather it's today, tomorrow, next year, or in thirteen years or so."

"Or never! You have to have faith, fish." Mom turned to Roger.

"Thank you for teaching him how to read."

"No problem!"

Later, Mom and Dad found me in my room. I looked at them.

 _"Steve_ ," Mom started. "Your father and I talked about it. For running away, you're grounded for a month."

"I understand." I told them. They then left.

Next, Hayley came into my room.

" _Steve,_ " She told me. "I have a confession to make." She sighed. "I was the one who told the CIA about Roger. I'm really sorry. If I haven't done that, you wouldn't have been tempted to run away." I smiled at her.

"That's okay." I told her. "It all turned out fine in the end, didn't it?" Hayley smiled and nodded.

"I guess it did. I just wanted to let you know." She then left.

A month later, my grounding was up. During that time, Snot and I made amends, and were the best of friends again. Roger, in disguise, apologized to Terri and Greg for breaking their window, and that he had blamed me for it. Roger, in his disguise, still attended practices and games at my baseball team. Raymond still made my life as miserable as possible though. I guess not everything can have a happy ending.

When my grounding was up, it was the championship game…and we won! Roger had scored the winning point before we went into overtime. The team, me included, cheered loudly for Roger, and he was voted VIP. We celebrated at Chuck E Cheeses that night, all having pop, pizza, and cake.

So far, the CIA hasn't found out about Roger yet, and I hope it stays that way for years to come. So what if he's an alien. We have a talking fish, who is really a human German Olympic skier, so why not an alien too? Mom's right, he's family now, and he'll always be apart of it.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

No POV

Stan and Francine were in the bedroom. They were both in bed together, snuggling one another.

"Can't you believe Steve is turning eleven tomorrow?" Stan asked his wife. His wife shook her head.

"No, I can't. Our children are growing up on us Stan. That means we're old." Stan smiled.

"Yeah, but we can still make out. Want to do it?"

"You know it."

Stan and Francine began to make out. Roger, in the closet, was watching. A blanket, pillow, and Teddy Bonkers were with him.

 _"Oh yeah_!" The alien said. "You _go, S_ tan; you too Francine! You naughty, naughty, people!" Stan stopped.

"You heard that?" Francine tried to listen, but didn't hear a thing.

"No."

" _Hmmmm_ , I must be hearing things. I was sure I heard something. Oh well, let's keep making love you beautiful woman you!"

 _"Oh, Mr. Smith_!" Roger urged them on again.

 _"Yeah_! You go you two; _whoo!_ " Stan stopped again.

"There it is again. You don't hear that?"

 _"Stan!"_

 _"All right, all right_." They made out again and Roger, once again, urged them on.

Stan had enough. He got out of bed, and went towards the closet. Francine sat up.

 _"Stan_!" She said. Stan looked at her.

"Sorry, Francine. But I know I heard something. It's coming from the closet." Roger quickly climbed the walls, with the help of the clothes racks and hangers, to the ceiling. Stan opened it up, and looked all around. Roger tried to stay on the ceiling as hard as he could.

 _"Stan!_ It's nothing; now come back out here!" Stan sighed.

 _"Fine_ , honey; I'm coming." He was about to close the door when Roger couldn't grip the ceiling any longer, and fell on top of him.

Seeing her husband go down, Francine quickly stood up, eyes wide.

 _"STAN_!" She shirked. She ran over to him. "Stan, are you alright?" Stan stood up, slowly.

"Yeah." He answered. Roger stood up onto his feet.

"I'm alright too!" He then noticed the glares that both Stan and Francine were giving him.

" _What?_ " He wanted to know.

"Roger," Stan started. "Were you spying on me and my wife?"

"I can't help seeing what nasty things you and your wife do. I was sleeping here."

"You sleep in our closet?"

"Well, yeah. I could sleep on the couch, but that's boring, and it makes me feel like a guest. I'm not a guest; I'm family. You said so yourself. Sleeping here, and seeing what you do with your wife is more entertaining I've been sleeping here for eleven months now. I'm surprised you and Frannie haven't noticed me since now."

"Well, I'm afraid you got to stop. Watching me and Francine make love like that is completely unacceptable. Go sleep in Steve's room, or something." Roger sighed. He took his blanket, pillow, and Teddy Bonkers.

"Is that Teddy Bonkers?"

 _"Who_?" Roger looked at the teddy bear. "Oh, the bear?"

"Yes. That was Hayley's ever since she outgrew Ellie, her stuff elephant." Roger shrugged.

"Well, I have him now. Hayley's fifteen; she won't mind." And with that, Roger left the room, and waved back.

 _"Go back to your naughty stuff_!" He called. "Sorry I intervened." Stan looked at his wife again.

"Want to try again?" He asked. Francine shook her head.

"No; I'm tired. We both have a big day tomorrow. We should get some rest." Stan sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; whatever you want honey." Then he muttered under his breath. "Stupid alien." He followed his wife in bed again, after she had turned out the lights. Both of then went to sleep.

The next day was a party for both Steve and Roger. It was for Roger for being with the Smiths for one whole year, and for Steve for turning eleven. Snot, Berry, and Toshi came, and they all went to Gland Slam again, this time for laser tag. Even Stan took time off from his busy schedule. He took the whole day off for Steve.

Roger was about to go sleep in the master bedroom again that night when Stan stopped him.

 _"Whoa_!" He said to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To sleep in your and Francine's closet in you guys' bedroom."

"Oh no, you're not. You can't sleep there."

" _Why_? Are you and Francine going to make out again? Don't worry; I promise not to watch."

"No. You can no longer sleep there."

"Then where can I sleep? I'm a family member now, I should get my own room."

"Klaus doesn't have a room, and he sleeps here."

"Stan, he's a fish. His bowl _is_ his bedroom! It's also his bathroom."

"It's too expensive to install a new room. You can sleep anywhere in the house; just not in our bedroom, heck, you can even sleep in the attic for all I care."

"The attic?" He thought about it. "Actually, the attic's not a bad idea." Stan was confused.

 _"Really_?"

 _"Yeah, yeah_ ; the whole attic to myself. It just might work!" He looked at Stan. "Can you show me it?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." So, Roger and Stan went towards the attic.

 _"Stan_?" Francine wanted to know on the stairs. "Where are you going? Are you coming up to bed?"

"Yeah, honey, I will." Stan told his wife. "You get to bed. I'll be up after I show Roger the attic."

"Okay." And with that, Francine went up. Stan continued leading Roger to the attic.

"So, this is the attic." Stan told Roger when they were there. "What do you think?" Roger looked all around the whole attic, and beamed.

 _"Wow_! It's so big! I can get some peace and quiet up here. It feels nice." He looked up at Stan. "Like Annie in the movie Annie; I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Well, let me leave if you're going to start singing."

 _"Please_ , Stan. This is an attic; it's not that exciting."

"I'll go get you a pillow and a blanket so you can sleep here. We'll get you a bed later." He went back down. Roger walked around, looking around, exploring his new bedroom.

Stan came back up with a pillow and a blanket. Roger went to him.

 _"Okay_." He told him. "Here's a blanket and a pillow. This is your room from now on. Got it?" Roger nodded.

"Got it."

"You won't sleep in the master bedroom's closet anymore, and spy on Francine and me, right?"

"Right. I'll sleep here from now on. I promise." Stan smiled, and pointed to the light switch.

"Good. Now, here's the light switch; goodnight."

 _"Goodnight_!" Stan then left.

Roger turned off the light. He laid down under it, lying on the pillow, and covering himself with the blanket. He got nice and cozy, and fell fast asleep in his new bedroom.


End file.
